Silver Necklaces
by darkdreamlover
Summary: Many creatures inhabit Middle-Earth. Ruby Took of the Shire is and is not a hobbit. Adopted as a little child and adopted cousin to Bilbo, Ruby joins the journey to Erebor to reclaim their homeland. The journey ahead into the past will change their future. Rated T for now may change later. Thorin/OC. Part 1 of 3.
1. Home?

Hello lovies,

Saw the hobbit recently and now i am in love with dwarfs. :) thought i would write a story let me knows what you thinks.

love,

dark

* * *

Chp 1

Home?

* * *

The sun had begun to rise over The Shire, some hobbits were already out and about going through their daily routine. Most or perhaps a great deal of hobbits was content in their lives, the peace and quiet. Peace was the currency of The Shire, it was always what kept the hobbits going. Everything was made to endure in the Shire, change rarely came. Many of the hobbits didn't know outsiders and many didn't approve of them. There was one resident that was not a hobbit but looked like a hobbit in height. She had been adopted by the Took family when she was little and found on their door step. Ruby Took, was a fair haired green eye girl. Her long silky blonde hair was a sight to see; it had a wave to it but lay past her shoulders. It was almost always back and neatly braided. She didn't have the large feet of a hobbit, nor the look of one. She wore shoes and you could swear she was a hobbit by height. Ruby always felt as if she didn't belong in the shire she had a place to live but it wasn't home for her. She was older than Bilbo, around 80 years old but looked no more than her adopted cousin Bilbo. Ruby didn't know who she was no more than anyone else, just she always looked young.

Ruby had just gone for a walk around and carried a small basket with her. Like hobbits, Ruby loved gardening; she was rather good at it, even better than some hobbits were. She was special, she had a gift for healing, her parents didn't know where it came from they suspected it came from her birth parents. Ruby was as gifted as she was kind. She was well liked among the hobbits, and wasn't seen as an outsider by most, just an unusual hobbit.

"Hello Bilbo" Ruby said as she saw Bilbo sitting on his bench outside smoking a bit of pipe weed.

"Good morning Ruby" Bilbo said "taking a walk I see"

"Yes it's good to get out and smell the fresh air every now and then" Ruby replied "How has my dear cousin been?"

"Oh you know, just well" Bilbo said with puff from his pipe.

"Well I will see you later Bilbo I have some herbs to collect" Ruby said with a smile and walked off down the road and waved while Bilbo nodded to her.

Ruby spent a few hours collecting herbs and while she was on her way back she saw a rather tall figure coming towards her and she immediately recognized him.

"Gandalf!" Ruby said with a huge smile and ran over to him with her basket and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ahh Ruby, how nice to see that someone remembers me" Gandalf said with a smile as he hugged Ruby back with one arm that wasn't holding his staff "You have grown up from last we meet"

"Only in age Gandalf" Ruby said "I am still as short as ever"

"You are still an inch taller than Bilbo" Gandalf said than had a thoughtful look to him "How would you feel in joining in an adventure?"

"Sounds exciting" Ruby said "thought I don't know if I would be much help with fighting Gandalf"

"There is more strength in you than you know" Gandalf said "Also would be good to have a healer with us"

"If you will take me I will go" Ruby said with a smile as she held her basket "I will try my hardest to not be a burden"

"Very well then" Gandalf said with a glint in his eyes "Come to Bilbo later with some soup, he will be having guests"

"Alright" Ruby said with a smile "I will see you later Gandalf!" she then ran off with the basket in her hands and a smile on her face.

It had been a few hours since Ruby had seen Gandalf, and her soup was almost done. Ruby took a taste and smiled to herself. It had just the right amount of seasonings and meat. Ruby found her biggest pot and hope it would be enough. She put her shoes on and grabbed the pot before heading out into the darkness with a small lantern to light her way as she carried the pot. The Shire was always quiet and peaceful at night. Ruby loved to sit on top of her hobbit hole and look at the stars. Her parents had died years earlier leaving all they had to her, some of her relatives weren't happy because she wasn't blood but her parents loved her as such. Ruby arrived at Bilbo's house and knocked on the door and hear an angry Bilbo.

"I am not home!" he yelled and opened the door to see Ruby "Oh Ruby it's just you, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would bring you some soup" Ruby said as Bilbo let her in and saw two dwarfs in the in front of the living room "Hello"

"Hello young lady, I am Balin and this is my brother Dwalin" Balin said and they both bowed "at your service"

"Ruby, at yours" Ruby said with a smile and did a curtsey. "It's nice to meet you both" just as there was another knock on the door and Ruby headed to the kitchen where she put the stew over the fire. She turned and there were two more dwarfs, both younger "Hello"

"Kili" the dark hair one said

"Fili" the blonde one said and smiled as they both took a hand and kissed it.

"At your service" they both said and Ruby smiled.

"Ruby, at yours" she said again and saw Dwalin come over and put an arm around Kili to help him move chairs "Here let me help"

"Thank you Miss. Ruby" Balin said as she helped them move the table

"Just Ruby" she said with a smile as the doorbell rang again and she heard Bilbo cry out in frustration "Oh he needs to lighten up, how many of you will there be?"

"13" Kili said and Ruby had wide eyes and Kili just smiled at her.

"I think we need more chairs" Ruby said and hurried off and then saw Gandalf standing "Gandalf"

"Ahh Ruby good to see you have made it" he said with a smile as he walked into the kitchen.

All the dwarfs were raiding his pantry and were bringing food into the kitchen

"Could I interest you in some chamomile tea" Dori said from behind Gandalf and Ruby smiled.

"Oh yes please" Ruby said as he poured her a cup and she took a sip then placed it on the table where she was going to sit and saw Kili and Fili carrying ale so she directed them to where they could place it on the side.

Ruby was sitting between Ori and Kili as she sipped her tea and food was flying around the table. She was laughing as she took a bite of meat and almost chocked as she laughed. Kili tapped her on the back a few times and she coughed and then swallowed the food.

"Bombur catch" Bofur said as he threw a sweet roll at him. Bombur opened his mouth and caught it causing everyone to cheer.

Food continued to fly around the table as Fili began walking on the table passing and ale and gave one to Ruby who smiled and took it after said thank you and Fili winked at Ruby. She looked around the table and got a small laugh at everyone and their table manners which were comical to Ruby. Bilbo on the other hand was freaking out as he was looking into the kitchen and looking like he was going to give himself an aneurism with the look on his face.

"Here Oin have a drink" Dwalin said as he pour some ale into Oin's horn where he stopped holding it to his ear and blew out the liquid causing another round of loud laughs.

Gandalf was holding in a smile as he had a cookie in his mouth. Ruby looked around the table and saw everyone raising mugs and Kili motion for her to follow. They all then chugged their mugs of the ale. Nori then let out a burp only to have Ori follow him with a large burp. A roar of laughter went around the table until Ruby let out an even louder burp which causes everyone to be silent for a moment.

"Oh excuse me" Ruby said with a blush on her cheek as Kili and Fili laughed followed by everyone else.

"Impressive lassie" Balin said with a smile and everyone else cheered.

Soon enough everyone was done and they ushered Ruby out so they could clean up. Ruby was in the hall picking some stuff off the floor on a plate was holding when she heard Bilbo coming with Gandalf following with him complaining all the way through.

"They've pillaged the pantry, I am not even going to tell what they have done to the bathroom, they all but destroyed the pluming" Bilbo said as Ruby walked next to him "I don't understand what they are doing in my house" and his voice rose a moment with his last words.

Ruby was about to say something when Ori walked over to Bilbo.

"Excuse me I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked as he was holding it in front of Bilbo.

"Here you go Ori give it to me" Fili said and grabbed the plate and then threw it to Kili and then took Ruby's plate and threw it to Kili as well.

Bifur then caught the plates with his back turned and Ruby looked into the kitchen with aw and smile. They had then all started to throw plates to Fili then Fili to Kili while Bilbo was yelling about his mother's dishes. Fili then threw a plate to Ruby who caught it with a smile then threw it to Kili. Then at the table Bofur, Nori, Dori and Gloin where clanking the knives and forks.

"Don't do that you will blunt the knives" Bilbo said walking over.

"Oh you here that he says, we will blunt the knives" Bofur said as they kept clanking the knives.

"Blunt the knives bend the forks" Kili started singing

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks" Fili sung after

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates, that's what Bilbo Baggins hates" they all sang as plates kept flying around the house.

"Cut the cloth, and tread the fat, leave the bones on the bedroom mat, Pour the milk on the pantry floor! Splash the wine on every door" they kept singing and Bilbo was looking as if he was going to faint. Gandalf was smiling to the beat. Ruby was besides herself with laugher and smiled and clapped her hands to the beat that they were going. "Dump the crock in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole, and when you've finished if any are whole, send them down the hall to roll!"

They all stopped singing for a moment but the beat kept up and Balin kept flicking plates behind him with a smile on his older face. Bofur was playing his flute with a smile on his face while one was on the table kicking the dishes around.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" they all sang loudly as he walked towards the table and saw all of the plates staked and unharmed.

All of the dwarves let out a smile and a laugh until there was a loud knock at the door which silenced all of them and caused them to look towards the door.

"He is here" Gandalf said and Ruby looked at him with a question on her face. "Ruby be so kind as to get him a bowl of your stew ready my dear"

"Okay Gandalf" Ruby said as everyone else headed to the door. She heard some voices but hummed a small tune to herself as she got some stew ready. She heard footsteps and turned to see another dwarf, she gave him a smile. "Hello"

"Uncle this is Ruby" Kili and Fili said together and Ruby just laughed at them and smiled.

"I can introduce myself you know" Ruby said to the brothers and just sighed.

"Ahh Ruby this is Thorin Oakenshield" Gandalf said with a smile "I see you have brought him something to eat"

"Well seeing as how everyone else has eaten" Ruby said with a smile and brought the bowl to Thorin who had sat down at the head of the table "here you go sir"

"Thank you" Thorin said and began to eat and Ruby noticed they were going to talk about something important quietly crept away to leave them to their business.

"You're going on a quest" Bilbo said and Ruby's attention got perk and she walked over.

"it isn't nice to ease drop Bilbo" Ruby said with a frown

"Bilbo my dear fellow let us get a little more light help would you Ruby" Gandalf said as Ruby nodded and headed off to follow Bilbo "…lies a single solitary peak"

"The lonely mountain" Bilbo and Ruby said together as they looked at the map, Ruby was very close to Thorin as she and Bilbo leaned over.

"Aye and the portents say it is time" Gloin said

"Ravens have been being seen flying back to the mountains" Oin said "as it was foretold…"

Ruby then noticed Gandalf's finger was on fire and quickly alerted him and he quickly tried to put it out. Ruby let out a slight giggled that she covered with a cough as Balin gave her a glance.

"Uh what beast" Bilbo said as Ruby took a step back

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible" Bofur said as he took his pipe out of his mouth "Chief of the greats calamity of our age. Air borne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely prone to precious metals"

"Yes I know what a dragon is" Bilbo said

"I'm not afraid I'm up for it" Ori said "I will give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacks"

"Sit down" Dori said and pulled Ori down to his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just 13, and not 13 of the best nor brightest" Balin said and it started an a little grumbles around the table from the others dwarfs.

"We may be few in number" Fili started "but were fighters all of us" Fili then slammed his hand on the table "to the last dwarf"

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company" Kili said "Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time" Kili then glanced at Gandalf as Gandalf took out his pipe.

"Oh well now" Gandalf started as all the dwarfs looked at him "I wouldn't say…"

"How many then" Dori asked Gandalf.

"What" Gandalf said.

"How many dragons have you killed" Dori said.

Ruby looked on and saw all eyes focused on Gandalf, Thorin was the last to lay eyes on Gandalf who was choking a little on his smoke from his pipe.

"Go on give us a number" Dori said as all the dwarfs started to argue around the table.

Bilbo gave a poor attempt to stop it and it was only when Thorin stood up and shouted stop that it grew quiet again.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others would have as read them too." Thorin started "Rumors have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east, assessing, wondering, weight the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back, while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor. Are you with me" All the dwarfs cheered and Ruby felt a sense of longing from all the dwarfs and knew she had to help.

"You forget the front gate is sealed" Dori said as Thorin sat back down

"There is no way into the mountain" Balin said

"That my dear Balin, is not entirely true" Gandalf said as he flipped a key in his hands.

Thorin looked at the key and then at Gandalf "how came you by this?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"It was given to me by your farther" Gandalf said "For safe keeping, it is yours now" and then Gandalf handed the key to Thorin as everyone looked on with amazed looks on their faces.

"If there is a key there must be a door" Fili said and Gandalf nodded to him

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls" Gandalf said as he pointed to the map.

"There is another way in" Kili said with a smile evident on his face.

"But if we can find it, dwarfish doors are invisible when closed" Gandalf said

Balin then took two pieces of parchment and Thorin shoved one at Bilbo and then handed one to Ruby who smiled in thank you as she saw Bilbo step away for a moment and she went and stood next to him.

"Arrangements" Bilbo questioned as he opened it and it almost fell to the floor.

Ruby let out a small snort as Bilbo glared at her. She heard movement and notice Thorin had gotten up to whisper something to Gandalf. Ruby pushed it from her mind as she began reading as she heard Bilbo mumbling to himself.


	2. Nightfall

Chp 2

Nightfall

* * *

"In light of everything doesn't seem that bad." Ruby said as she looked at the contract for a few moments and nodded to herself.

"Incineration?" Bilbo questioned as he looked at the dwarfs.

"Oh aye it will melt the flesh right off your bones in a blink of an eye" Bofur said with a smile.

Ruby looked at the contract again and then at Bilbo and saw his face began to grow a little pale while he read it "Bilbo, cousin are you alright?"

"I am feeling a bit faint" Bilbo said as he lowered the contract.

"Think furnace with wings" Bofur said as he got out of his chair and stood next to Thorin who was standing looking at Gandalf.

"Don't listen to Bofur" Ruby said "I am sure the chance is quite slim, even considering the conditions"

"I I I need air" Bilbo said as he leaned forward and put his hands on his knees.

"Flash of light, searing pain and poof your nothing more than a pile of ash" Bofur said

Bilbo then took a deep breath and looked at the dwarfs again "No" he said and fell to the ground out like a light.

"Was that supposed to help?" Ruby angrily said to Bofur and hurried to Bilbo side and gently tapped his cheek gently "Bilbo"

"Very helpful Bofur" Gandalf said as he got up to also help with Bilbo.

"Bilbo" Ruby said as she let out a sigh as Gandalf helped put him in a chair and he came around and she got him some tea "drink it" she then left Gandalf to talk to Bilbo. Ruby walked to a small side room where she was alone for a moment to think.

Ruby sat in a small chair as she looked over the contract. It was a dangerous business to walk outside your door, stepping out into the unknown. Ruby never felt at home in the Shire, her heart always led her outside beyond the comfort and peaceful life. Ruby closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath; she knew what she was going to do. She was going to help them find their home, help them get back their home, everyone deserves a place to call home. With her efforts, she would try to not be a burden but help them as best as she could even if it was little things. Ruby took a quill and signed her name below Balin's name which rested under Thorin's name.

"If I didn't sign I would regret it" Ruby mumbled to herself and nodded as she walked off to find Balin to give him the contract. She was about to round the corner when she heard talking and notice Bilbo walk away from Gandalf.

"It appears we have lost our burglar" Balin said towards Thorin who watched Bilbo walk away. "Probably for the best the odds were always against us after all what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers. Hardly the stuff of legend"

"There are a few warriors amongst us" Thorin said and Ruby could hear a soft smile in his voice as she peered from the corner quietly.

"Old warriors" Balin said.

"I will take each and every one of these dwarfs over an army from the irons hills. For when I called upon them they answered. Loyalty, honor a willing heart, I can ask no more than that" Thorin said.

Ruby felt a sadness in Thorin's voice as he spoke, it just made her reason for going more strong.

"You don't have to do this, you have a choice, you've done honorable by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor." Balin said as Ruby heard him stood up and walk a step towards Thorin.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day the dwarfs of Erebor would reclaim their home land, there is no choice Balin" Thorin said as he held the key in front of him "Not for me"

"Then we are with you laddie" Balin said "We will see it done"

Ruby noticed their talking stopped and quietly stepped out and saw Balin have a hand on Thorin's shoulder. "Excuse am I interrupting?" Ruby asked quietly drawing attention from the two dwarfs as she held the contract in her hands.

"No lassie" Balin said with a smile as she walked closer.

"I know I may not be of much help to you all" Ruby started as she walked closer "I will do whatever I can, here, I signed it. If it helps when I was little I was taught how to use a bow a little and a dagger. Haven't use them since" She then handed the contract to Balin as Thorin watched her.

"Gandalf says you are a skilled healer" Thorin said and Ruby nodded.

"Yes" Ruby said as Balin took out a monocle and looked at the contract and smile towards Ruby.

"Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield" Balin said and Ruby smiled and noticed a red stone handing from Ruby's neck "That's a lovely necklace" this caused Thorin to draw his attention to her necklace.

Ruby then looked down at her necklace and held the red stone in her hands; it was a tear-dropped shaped ruby gemstone, with a heavy silver necklace chain.

"Thank you" Ruby said "my mother said it was with me when they found me"

"Found you" Thorin said and Ruby nodded to him.

"As you may have guessed or if not pondered but I am not a hobbit, I don't know what I am truthfully" Ruby said as she tucked the necklace under her shirt. "They told me they found me on their doorstep when I was a wee babe. Nothing but this ruby necklace in the basket, so that's what they named me, that they said they saw something in me, that the ruby stone represents."

"I can see it lassie" Balin said and Ruby just smiled.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Ruby asked them both "there is a fire going in the next room if you want to unwind a bit, the air is heavy."

Soon enough all the dwarfs were around the fire place. Ruby stood at the doorway looking in, not wanting to interrupt the dwarfs who seemed to be deep in thought. A deep humming began to pass through the dwarfs, deep within. Ruby could feel their longing deep inside herself as it grew louder. She was facing Thorin and saw him looking at the fire; Balin was near the other hallway looking deep in thought as well. Thorin had removed the pipe from his mouth and Ruby noticed the fire burned within his eyes.

"Far over the misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old" Thorin sang "We must away, ere break of day, to find our long forgotten gold" the rest of the dwarfs started to stand up as Thorin turned away from the fire and briefly locked eyes with Ruby till he looked towards the other dwarfs.

"The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night, the fire was red, it flaming spread the trees like torches blazed with light." All the dwarfs sang.

Ruby glanced towards Gandalf and saw him starring deep in thought. Their song touched a part of Ruby, in her heart. Ruby could only imagine what they saw, especially Thorin when the dragon came. Their souls were poured into the song, the hurt that was there, the longing to take back what was rightfully theirs. Ruby glanced back to everyone and her eyes once again locked with Thorin's. Her green eyes locked with the blue of Thorin. She saw how much he knew about the dragons, the lost, the battles, the restlessness, and the age in his eyes. His body was of a younger man while his spirit was battle scared, hardened, aged past his years this thought stirred something in Ruby. Their contact was broken when she looked away and moved from the door to the kitchen to clean their mugs, she could no longer look.

Night had carried on and Ruby showed them where they could rest for the night before heading out at first light. Once everyone was settled in Ruby finished cleaning up a few things when Gandalf appeared in the kitchen as well.

"Still cleaning Ruby" Gandalf said as Ruby turned to him in a smile.

"Just want it clean so no mess is left in the morning" Ruby said "you will tell them to come by in the morning when they wake for breakfast before we journey on"

"I will" Gandalf said and Ruby nodded as she wiped her hands "heading back?"

"Yes" Ruby said "I will see you in the morning Gandalf" and she left him and headed towards the front door.

However before she left she checked on everyone, to make sure they were all asleep and comfortable. Kili, Fili, Balin and Dwalin were resting peacefully with Thorin in one room. She gently closed the door as she headed to the next that contain, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, and Gloin, and found them out like a light. Bofur, Bifur and Bombur were also sleeping away. Ruby imagined it will be the last time they would all sleep peacefully. Ruby headed over to Bilbo's room and saw him sleeping sideways on his bed and left him be before she went back to the front door and quietly slipped out into the night.

Morning came quietly, birds sang before the sun came. Ruby was up, already packed with what she needed, she had never been one for dresses so pants suited her just fine. Her bag contained, many herbs, and extra shirt and pants along with a few necessities that she would need along the way. Ruby was busy cooking breakfast for the 13 dwarfs and Gandalf, she knew Bilbo would still be sleeping being this early in the morning. She had rearranged her dining room to fit them all. Unlike Bilbo she didn't care if they broke anything, yes it was her parent's things but she knew if they were broke in good company it didn't matter. A knock on the door interrupted Ruby from her cooking and she quickly headed over to the door and opened it to see everyone and she stepped aside to let them all in.

"Follow the smell of food" Ruby said and Kili and Fili all but ran into the dining room and everyone else followed.

"Wow" Fili and Kili said.

"That's a lot of food" Ori said.

"I think you all can eat it" Ruby said with a laugh as she saw the dwarfs sit down and start eating as she finished cooking the bacon and sausage and then placed 2 large plates on the table.

"Are you not eating?" Balin said as he noticed there was no room for Ruby.

"Oh I ate this morning when I woke up" Ruby said with a smile "No worries"

"It is good" Thorin said as he took a bite.

Thorin was the most proper when eating and didn't shove his food in his mouth like the rest. Kili and Fili were throwing food and Bombur was catching it. Balin was eating without making a mess, alone with Dwalin who kept putting food in his mouth. Dori, Nori and Ori were all eating semi neatly, Oin, Gloin, Bifur and Bofur were going in the festivities. Gandalf had a smile on his face as he saw the dwarfs were enjoying themselves.

Ruby had only ridden a pony once in her life and never thought she would be doing it again and oh how she loved it. Ruby was riding Meadow a little paint pony that was black and red, she was also riding next to Balin having a nice conversation with him. They had all made bets before they left Ruby's home to see if Bilbo was coming. Very few actually said that he would come.

"You certain he would come lassie" Balin said.

"Yes, we might not be blood but I know my cousin" Ruby said "It is more interesting to come, and besides he could never live it up if I went while he sits at home"

"WAIT WAIT" a voice called out and Ruby turned her pony to see Bilbo running over with the contract flapping behind him. "I signed it" he then handed it to Balin who took out his monocle and looked at it.

"Everything appears to be in order, welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield" Balin said with a smile to Bilbo and there were happy chuckles al around.

"Give him a pony" Thorin said as he turned and started off again.

"No no that won't be necessary" Bilbo said and Ruby let out a giggle towards Bilbo. "I am sure I can keep up on foot I've done my fair share of walking holidays. "Ahh" Fili and Kili then lifted Bilbo on a horse.

Ruby slowed down so she could ride next to Bilbo and have a good laugh. Poor Bilbo didn't know how to ride at all and Ruby was right it was entertaining to watch him hold the reins so high.

"Come on Nori pay up" Oin said and Nori threw him a bag a coins.

"What's that about" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"Oh they were doing bets" Ruby said with a snigger

"On whether or not you would turn up" Gandalf said "Most of them bet that you wouldn't"

"What did you think" Bilbo said just as Gandalf raised his hand and caught a coin purse.

"my dear fellow I never doubt you for a second" Gandalf said as Bilbo sneezed.

"Bless you Bilbo" Ruby said and noticed him fumbling "here Bilbo use my spare hanky, since we won't be able to go back and get yours"

"Thanks Ruby" Bilbo said as Gandalf went back up towards the front. "Why did you come Ruby"

"Because I could" Ruby said with a smile "Besides, we both know I don't belong in the Shire Bilbo"

"You are as much as a hobbit as I am" Bilbo said "nothing will change that"

Ruby then looked ahead and saw Thorin riding and he talked to Balin who caught up to him. She didn't want to tell Bilbo the real reason why she came, it was more than just Gandalf asking her. She came so that the feeling between the dwarfs would change to happier state. If she couldn't find a home she would be sure to help them find theirs.

Soon enough darkness fell and they had settled down for the night. Ruby had cooked them all diner and then decided to get a moment to herself as she looked out into the darkness at the hills beyond their campsites before she laid down for a moment to close her eyes. Just as her eyes were about to close something she never heard before called through the night and Ruby was sitting up in an instant looking around.

"What was that" Bilbo said as he walked away from Mayble

"Orcs" Kili said as Bilbo hopped over to them and Ruby got up and followed Bilbo.

"Orcs" Bilbo said and Ruby notice that Thorin awoke to the sound.

"Throat cutter" Kili said

"There be dozens of them out there" Fili said and Ruby grabbed Bilbo arm not liking where this was going. "The lowlands are crawling with them"

"They stroke in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep" Kili said and Ruby took a step back from Bilbo not liking where this was going and she stopped when she hit a rock that she didn't notice Thorin was up listening to them talk. "Quick and quiet no screams, just lots of blood"

Bilbo turned and looked at Ruby who had a worried look on her face, as Bilbo turned and looked out into the night. Ruby heard movement behind her and notice Fili and Kili starting to chuckle.

"You think that's funny" Thorin said and it cut their laughs short as they looked at Thorin as he got up and walked in front of his nephews "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke"

"We didn't mean anything by it" Kili said as he looked down to his hands as Thorin all but bumped into Bilbo.

"No you didn't" Thorin said as he walked away from them "You know nothing of the world"

"Don't mind him laddie" Balin said as he walked over to where Fili and Kili sat around the fire. Ruby went and sat in between Fili and Kili after punching them in the shoulder for being mean. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the lonely mountain, King Thror went to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got their first." Balin paused for a moment and Ruby could see the battle raged once again in his eyes "Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all there was, Azog, the pale orc, the defiler. The giant white orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin."

Ruby looked towards Thorin who looked out into the night and could imagine what he saw that day. Bilbo had followed Ruby gaze as deep thoughts were present on his face.

"he began by beheading the king" Balin started again "Thrain, Thorin's father was driven mad by grief he went missing, taken prisoner or killed we did not know. We were leaders, defeat and death was upon us. That is when I saw him" Balin had a smile which caused Ruby to smile back at the old dwarf and then he turned and looked at Thorin " a young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He went alone against this terrible foe. His armor bended and nothing by an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back, our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast nor song that night, our dead were beyond the count of grief that night. We few that survived and I thought to myself then. There is one I could follow, there is one I could call king."

Ruby didn't notice but the rest of the dwarfs woke up and as Thorin turned everyone was looking at him and Thorin gave a nod back as he walked closer.

"the pale orc" Bilbo asked

"He slunk back into the hall once he came, that filth die of his wounds long ago" Thorin said as he returned to the rock which he was sleeping on and leaned against it once more.

Ruby looked at Thorin for a moment before going back to her bed and laid down which wasn't far from Thorin in the first place. However sleep was hard to come by, Ruby could hear the orcs and it unnerved her. Unknowingly to her Thorin noticed her restlessness.

"You should try and get some sleep" Thorin said and it startled Ruby who turned and faced him. "Nothing is going to come and get us"

"I know" Ruby said as she yawned and her eyes slowly started to close and she fell asleep listening to Thorin humming before he went back and rested.


	3. Fire burning

Here is chapter 3! yea! I am so happy people like this story makes me happy that people like it.

Katsu Shade Nakamara: yes i would like that cookie espically if its peanut butter or chocolate chip. ^-^

Rockerchick09: I love that you love it :D

13Nyx13: You will get a clue in this chapter to what ruby is but more is to come on that, what she is a mystery :)

VampWolf92: I am happy you like it :)

Random Person 94: maybe she will find out in rivendell maybe not who knows :P

myharlequinromance321: btw love your name and i am excited to write what happens next i hope you like :P

Rainy27: I hope you like alittle sight into ruby's story :)

Crystal-Wolf-Guardian967: Love that you love it :D

babybear1994: there will always be more :P

Shannon the Original: I am glad you think my story is good :)

Belabsouza: love that you love it :D

I like reading the reviews it makes me happy to know people like what I write :). Now I wil shut up and let you read, that is for the peopel who acutally read the little notes at top of some of my stories.

love,

dark.

* * *

Chp 3

Fire burning

* * *

The sun hadn't risen yet, but Ruby was already up and sitting by the fire. Sleep wasn't something that came to her last night she kept waking up to sounds of the dwarfs switching watch. Ruby had started to cook breakfast and didn't wake the dwarfs. She noticed that Gandalf was already up and about and she gave him a small smile. As Ruby bent over to take out some sage her necklace fell out of her shirt, Ruby took a moment from cooking and looked at it. She always wondered who made, how they made, where they made it, and why she was named after a stone.

"I thought you would still be asleep" Thorin said as he went and sat next to Ruby as she turned and looked at him "Your cousin seems no trouble in sleeping"

"Bilbo always like that" Ruby said as she dropped her necklace and poked at the food "Eventually his body gives before his mind" Ruby sideways glanced at Thorin and noticed he was looking at her necklace. She put down her ladle and picked up her necklace "I don't even know who made it"

"It looks dwarven" Thorin said and then Ruby took the necklace off by unclasping it and handed it to Thorin who gently took it.

"You think so" Ruby said as she looked at Thorin study the necklace "I always wondered"

Thorin moved the necklace around in his hand "It's a rather large clear stone" he said "Reminds me of the work of some dwarfs who lived in Dale and made jewelry"

"Dale?" Ruby said "Was that a town near Erebor?"

"Right outside the gates" Thorin said "See there is a smiths initials" and Ruby leaned closer and notice small writing that she never noticed before.

Balin had gotten up after Thorin and stood out of the way as he saw Thorin looking at Ruby's necklace near the fire. A smile crept on to the olden dwarfs face, he was pleased when Gandalf suggested Ruby come alone as a healer. Balin could see that Ruby was a calm soul, a kind soul, and something that everyone journeying to Erebor needed. There was always fighting, always something trying to gain the upper hand, Balin was happy to have a small piece of something calm and kind. One that hasn't seen troubles like he had, one that knows the compassion of those who have seen far more than her and Ruby was that person. He saw in her eyes when he told them of Thorin at Moria, her eyes showed great concern, compassion and not out a pity but out of a complete stranger who cared more for the battled worn that have seen more than most in their lives. Balin secretly hope she could remind them all of something unknown, peace true peace.

"Thank you Thorin" Ruby said with a smile as he handed her back her necklace "You have told me more about my necklace than I would have ever dreamed" she then moved her hair to the side revealing a long and large cut that ran from the back of her neck down towards her shoulder and disappeared beneath her shirt. She then got her necklace on and didn't notice Thorin concentrate on it.

"How did you get that" Thorin asked as he touched Ruby's scar and saw her turn to face him.

"I do not know" Ruby said "I was told I had it since I was a baby, it had always been a part of me since I could remember"

"It looks like something for an orcish blade" Thorin said as he ran his hand along the scar before removing his hand.

"I wouldn't know, never saw an orc before" Ruby said as she turned to the food and then looked back at Thorin.

"I hope you never do" Thorin said as Ruby gave him some food "Thank you" and Ruby just gave him a smile.

"Breakfast!" Ruby yelled and suddenly everyone in camp was up and near the fire causing Ruby to let out a laugh.

A few hours passed as they were riding, and the sun was starting to disappear. The sky went from clear blue to darker shades until it was finally grey. Some rumbles could be hear as the sky started to open up. Everyone seemed a bit miserable that it was raining, all but Ruby who was enjoying it. She had pulled down her hood and let the water soak her hair, she leaned back and closed her eyes as she left the rain hit her face.

"You are going to get sick" Kili said as he notice Ruby didn't have a covering over her head.

"I will not" Ruby said with a laugh as she ran her hand through her blonde hair "I love the rain" she then shook her hair and got some on the two brothers.

"Hey!" Fili and Kili called out and Ruby laughed and kicked her pony so it went faster and she laughed as she rode up towards Gandalf.

"I see you are enjoying the weather" Gandalf said to Ruby who gave him a smile.

"Hey Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked and Gandalf turned his head halfway back to hear what he said.

"It is raining master dwarf" Gandalf said and turned to Ruby and gave her a wink "And it will continue to rain until the rain is done, if you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard" Ruby let out a small laugh and slowed her pony down so she was next to Bilbo.

Bilbo was looking absolutely miserable, being drenched with rain. It seemed that Ruby was the only one taking any enjoyment out of the rain.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked Gandalf

"Any what?" Gandalf answered.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked again.

"There are five of us, the greatest of our order is Saruman the white then there are the two blue wizards well I have quiet forgotten their names" Gandalf said.

"Well who's the fifth?" Bilbo asked again as he leaned a little forward on his horse.

"Well that would be Radagast the brown" Gandalf said

"Is he a great wizard or is he more like you" Bilbo asked and Ruby turned and held in a laugh and then punched Bilbo in the arm.

"Bilbo! That's not nice" Ruby said

"I think he's a very great wizard" Gandalf said as he turned back towards Bilbo "in his own way, a gentle soul prefers the company of animals to the company of others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east and a good thing too for evil will always look to find a foothold in this world."

"But where there is evil there is good to help stop it" Ruby said

"Right you are Ruby my dear" Gandalf said "as long as there are those who wish to fight evil can be kept at bay".

Soon the sky opened up to large blue skies that peaked between the trees above. The sun's ray peaked through the trees lighting up the world around them. A few of the dwarfs were shaking off excess water and Ruby turned and looked at them all before a thought came to her.

"Would it be bad to say they all look like wet cats" Ruby whispered to Bilbo who let out a laugh.

"What's so funny" Bofur said

"Nothing Bofur" Ruby said as something caught her eye and she saw a rabbit hopping along "Aren't you just the cutest thing"

"Be good for lunch" Bofur said as Kili took out his bow and the rabbit began hopping away "Nice shot Kili you got it mid hop"

"I didn't shoot it" Kili said as he showed the arrow still in his hands.

"I do believe that Ruby shot the rabbit" Gandalf as Ruby got off her pony and ran over and picked up the dead rabbit and removed the arrow "A fine shot indeed"

Ruby turned and smiled as she headed over back to Meadow and let the rabbit hang off to the side.

"Very fine shot lassie" Balin said

"It appears your statement is true" Thorin said.

"He was a cute rabbit" Ruby said "Sorry little thing" she whispered to it.

Hours pasted. After a quick lunch they were off again riding. The long riding gave Ruby a time to think about the future. Like what it will be like to see a dragon, how do they kill it. How in the world are they going to kill a dragon.

'Perhaps the first step is getting there' Ruby thought to herself and she pulled out a small book that she packed in her bag.

The book was old and bound in fine red leather. Inside contained every kind of herb or plant that could be found in Middle Earth. Ruby had found this book when she was outside of the Shire hunting; it was remarkably well kept for something that Ruby found in the woods. She had a feeling that someone left it there for her to find, it was odd to see a book appear after she had laid to rest a moment.

"What are you looking at" Dori said as he notice Ruby wasn't looking ahead any more.

"A book" Ruby said and snickers could be heard throughout the group as they rode.

"I think he know what a book it" Bofur said "what are you looking at in it for"

"To find what herbs are best for serve burns" Ruby said with a smile "Would be good to know in case I see someone along the way"

"Why would you need that for" Fili asked.

"Well in order to get your home back fighting a dragon is for seeable in the near future" Ruby said as she turned a page and looked up as Meadow follow the pony in front of her "Then I would see a change for some to get badly burnt that is if they survive a dragon attack. Or it will be more like flash of light, searing pain and poof…..your nothing more than a pile of ash, in your words Bofur as it were"

"Sounds great" Bofur said with a smile.

"Always did wonder what roasted dwarf would smell like" Ruby said and a laugh rang through the dwarfs.

Soon as the sky had started to grow towards dusk they came upon a small rocky area that had a worn house. Ruby looked around and felt uneasy about being around this place, something didn't feel right.

"We camp here for the night" Thorin said as he was facing everyone and everyone agreed and had gotten off their ponies. "Fili, Kili look after the ponies make sure you stay with them"

Ruby was looking around and saw Gandalf looking around the house so Ruby bounced over to him.

"Something wrong Gandalf" Ruby said

"A farmer and his family use to live here" Gandalf said as he walked around more and Ruby followed him out and behind the house.

"Oin, Gloin, get a fire going" Thorin said as he was near the dwarfs.

"What happened to them Gandalf" Ruby asked as Gandalf turned and Thorin was there and Ruby was still behind the house.

"I think it would be wise to move on" Gandalf said to Thorin. "We could make for the hidden valley"

"I told you already I will not go near that place" Thorin said

"Why not" Gandalf said as Thorin walked around him "The elves could help us we could get food, rest, advice"

"We don't need their advice" Thorin said with a growl in his voice.

"We have a map we cannot read" Gandalf said "Lord Elrond can help us"

"Help, a dragon attacks Erebor what help came from the elves. Orcs plunder Moria, desecrated our scared halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the people who betrayed my grandfather, betrayed my father" Thorin said with venom in his voice.

"You are neither of them, I didn't give you that key to hold on to the past" Gandalf said

"I did not know it was yours to keep" Thorin shot back at Gandalf.

Ruby saw Gandalf leave Thorin mumbling to himself as Thorin remained in the broken down house. Ruby moved out from behind the house and was near Bilbo before Gandalf reached them.

"Everything alright" Bilbo asked Gandalf who walked right by "Gandalf where are you going"

"To seek the company of anyone around here who makes any sense" Gandalf said as all the dwarfs watched him leave.

"Who's that" Bilbo asked

"Myself, Bilbo" Gandalf said "I had enough of dwarfs for one day"

"Come on Bombur we are hungry" Thorin said and everyone looked at Thorin.

"I am sure Gandalf will be fine Bilbo" Ruby said and noticed Thorin give her a look and Ruby looked away knowing that he knew she had heard them talking before.

"Is he coming back" Bilbo asked Balin who couldn't give him an answer.

Soon night had fallen and food was passed around

"It's been a long time" Bilbo said

"He's a wizard he does as he chooses" Bofur said as Ruby walked over and he handed Ruby one bowl and Bilbo the other "here, do me a favor and take this to the lads"

"No problem" Ruby said and headed off with Bilbo following her as they walked through the ponies Ruby notice that Kili and Fili weren't where they were an little bit ago "boys?"

"Over here" one of them said and both Bilbo and Ruby headed into the woods further.

"Kili Fili?" Ruby asked as she and Bilbo went to give them their bowls but they still looked ahead. "what's the matter?"

"Were supposed to be looking after the ponies" Kili said

"Only we encountered a slight problem" Fili said

"We had 17" Kili said

"Now there's 15" Fili said

"Double check" Ruby said as Kili went off and Bilbo followed him slightly.

Fili walked over and Ruby followed him and they both stopped and stared at an over turned tree.

"Daisy and Meadow are missing" Kili said

"That isn't probably good" Ruby said

"That is definitely not good at all" Bilbo said "shouldn't we tell Thorin"

"Uhhhh no let's not worry them" Fili said as they all took a step closer "As our official burglar we thought you might want to look into it"

"Well uh something up rooted these trees" Bilbo said as he pointed with the bowl he was holding.

"That was our thinking" Fili said

"Something very big" Bilbo said as he stood next to Fili and Ruby took a step closer to Kili.

"And probably none to friendly" Ruby said

"And possible quiet dangerous" Bilbo said

"Hey there's a light" Fili said and Ruby hurried over and they all bent down behind a fallen tree "over here…stay down" some movement was heard and something, rather someone laughed.

"what is it" Bilbo asked Fili then turned towards the light again.

"Trolls" Kili said as he got up and followed the noise followed by Fili and Ruby. "Up there"

Bilbo hopped over and started to run but went back for the two bowls, since Ruby left the one she was holding on the log. He hurried over carrying the bowls in his hands. They had run further in and hide behind trees as they saw the troll walk by carrying more horses.

"He's got Myrtle and Mindy" Bilbo said "I think they are going to eat them we have to do something"

Kili, Fili and Ruby just looked at Bilbo for a moment.

"Your right Bilbo" Ruby said

"Yes you should" Kili said and then gave Bilbo a small push and Ruby one as well "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you both are so small"

"Wait no no" Bilbo said

"They won't see you it's perfectly safe" Kili said and Ruby notice how he wasn't that convince in what he was saying "we Will be right behind you"

"No no" Ruby said as Kili and Fili took the bowls from Bilbo "What if we need help?"

"If you run into trouble, call twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl" Fili said and pushed both Ruby and Bilbo forward.

"Once like a brown, twice.." Bilbo mumbled "are you sure this is a good idea" he then turned and Ruby tuned as well and saw Kili and Fili were gone.

"They are kidding right" Ruby said and Bilbo looked at her "Oh great"

The trolls started to talk and Ruby and Bilbo quietly headed over talking about mutton. Ruby notice they were talking about how to eat the horses and the farmer. One of the trolls sneezed into the soup and Ruby held in a small gag trolls were disgusting she determined. Bilbo and Ruby were able to get close to the horses and Bilbo was trying to untie the ropes. At this point Ruby realized she left her knife in her bag, the perfect spot for it when she needed it.

"Ooo it's a floater" Bert said (Side note I don't remember what troll is which so if it's not the troll that says it oh well). "It might improve the flavor"

"Oh there is more where that came from" Tom said

"Oh no you don't" Bert said and grabbed Tom by the nose and held him up then threw him back in his seat "Sit down" Tom let out another sneeze this time in his handkerchief as he turned to look at the horses causing Bilbo and Ruby to hide.

"I don't like these neighs a lot of stinky bunch" Tom said as Bert smacked him in the head with a pot "ow"

"I said sit down" Bert said as Tom wined and they started to argue.

"Bilbo" Ruby whispered very quietly as he tried to get the rope off and she pointed to the weapon that the Tom troll had on his back.

Slowly both of them walked closer to the troll and were looking at how they could get the weapon off to free the ponies not paying attention to what the trolls were arguing about besides how to cook the ponies. As soon as the trolls started to move both Ruby and Bilbo froze and they moved back to the horses. Bilbo stayed by the ponies and Ruby rolled her eyes and walked again towards the trolls as she motion for Bilbo to stay near the ponies. Ruby quietly walked over again towards the troll and Bilbo was near the ponies watching his cousin step closer and tries and keep the ponies quiet. Once Ruby was behind him she studied the weapon and was trying to figure out a way to undo it. Bilbo ran over just as the troll stood up and scratched its butt with the same rag it used for its nose. Ruby held in a gag as Bilbo looked away in disgust.

'That was something I could have gone through life without seeing' Ruby thought to herself as the troll went and sat back down.

Ruby and Bilbo looked at each other and attempted to lift the weapon off until suddenly Ruby was grabbed and the troll used her to blow his nose. Ruby was covered head to toe in troll snot.

"Ahhh! Look what come out of me hooter" Tom said as he stared at Ruby in his hand "it's got arms and legs and everything"

"What is it" Bert said as he stared at Ruby

"I don't know I don't like the way it wiggles around" Tom then threw Ruby to the ground and she landed hard. Bilbo ran over to her and helped her up "AHHH it multiplied" none of the trolls noticed Bilbo running from behind him.

"What are you then an oversize squibble" Bert said

"I'm a burger-hobbit" Bilbo said

"A burglarhobbit" Tom said as they all looked at each other.

"Can we cook him" Will said

"We can try" Tom said "Come here"

Bilbo and Ruby then began dodging the trolls.

"He might be only a mouth full" Will said and then made a grab for Ruby who dodged him "She might be a little more meat on the bones"

"Hey!" Ruby said

"Well grab them!" Will said and all three trolls tried to grab on to Bilbo and Ruby.

"They are to small and quick" Tom said

Bert then grabbed both Ruby and Bilbo by their feet and Ruby got shook.

"Got ya…are there anymore of you fells hiding where you shouldn't" Bert said as he looked at Ruby and Bilbo and Bilbo shook his head.

"Nope" Bilbo said as Bert took Ruby in his other hand

"He's lying" Will said

"No I'm not" Bilbo said

"Put his toes over the fire" Will said

"He's not lying" Ruby said and she got shook.

"Put her in the pot" Will said

"What!" Ruby said and started to struggle

"Make him squeal" Will said and suddenly Kili came out of nowhere and cut his leg making him squeal.

"Drop them" Kili said as he held his sword

"What" Bert said as he held Bilbo up and Ruby was over the pot

"Kili!" Ruby said

"I said drop him" Kili said and Bert threw Bilbo at Kili who caught him and Ruby was still in the trolls grasps.

As soon as Bilbo hit Kili all the other dwarfs came out of the woods. Thorin cut Bert which then released Ruby through the air. Ruby let out a squeal as she sailed and landed with a roll on the ground. She quickly got up and looked around and tried to stay out of the way of the dwarfs fighting. She noticed that Bilbo was trying to free the ponies and picked up Tom's weapon and was cutting the rope. Ruby noticed that Bert saw and hurried over to Bilbo so Ruby quickly ran over and pushed him out of the way as she was grabbed by the arms and legs. Will and Bert were holding each an arm and a leg of Ruby and gave a slight tug and she let out a yelp in pain causing everyone to stop and look. Bilbo was by the dwarfs now and looking on in horror as he saw that the trolls could rip Ruby apart.

"Ruby!" Kili yelled and Thorin held back Kili.

"No" Thorin said "Get back" as they looked on to a helpless Ruby being held by Bert and Will.

"Lay down your arms" Bert said as they tugged on Ruby "or we will rip hers off"

Ruby had a look of sear terror at the thought of her arms being ripped off. Thorin was the first to drop his sword followed by an angry Kili and soon everyone had dropped their weapons. Soon all the dwarfs were stripped down and disarmed. Ruby was down in her small clothes and still covered in troll snot as she was threw into a bag and threw next to Bilbo and in front of Thorin. Ori, Dori, Nori, Dwalin, Bifur, and Fili were the unlucky ones to first be tied and rotated over the fire.

"Forget about cooking them" Tom said "we can just squash them into jelly."

"I don't care dawn ain't far away and I don't fancy in turning in to stone" Bert said and an idea came to Ruby.

"You are making a terrible mistake" Ruby said as she tried to stand up

"She is right you know it's a terrible mistake" Bilbo said as he stood up.

"Don't try to reason with them they are halfwits" Dori said

"Halfwits? What does that make us" Bofur said

"With the seasoning" Both Ruby and Bilbo said.

"What about the seasoning" Will said

"Well have you smelt them" Bilbo said

"You need something a bit stronger" Ruby said

"Sage will not be enough" Bilbo said and all the dwarfs started to argue and yell at Ruby and Bilbo.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf" Bert said

"Shut up" Will said "I want to hear what the burglarhobbit talk"

"Yea me too" Ruby said as Bilbo started to think.

"Ahh the secret to cooking dwarf is um" Bilbo said

"Yes" Will said "Come on"

"Is a… yes the secret is to skin them first" Bilbo said and this was not a popular answer with the dwarfs because each one started to move and yell at Bilbo and cruse him out.

"Get me my filleting knife" Will said

"What a load of rubbish" Bert said "I bet they would taste better with their skin on"

"Well we can always try it on on the girl" Will said and grabbed Ruby by the bottom of the sack she was in "A little crispy should help the process"

"No no no no" Ruby said as the troll swung her around and put her very close to the fire. "I don't taste good roasted or skinned"

"Maybe a shake of seasoning would do" Will said and then began to shake Ruby up and down as he put some spices on her. All the shaking caused Ruby's necklace to fall off and hit the ground. Ruby watched as the troll stepped on it and smashed her necklace.

"Noo" Ruby cried as Tom walked over and picked up Bombur.

"I like them raw" Tom said as he put Bombur close to his mouth. "Nice and crunchy"

"Oh not that one hes infected" Bilbo said

"And why not" Tom said

"He's got worms in his…..tubes, just like she does" Bilbo said and suddenly Bombur went flying and landed next to Kili and Will chucked Ruby who landed hard on Thorin and rolled so her head was right next to his.

"In fact they are all have them" Bilbo said "They are infested with parasites it's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it I really wouldn't."

"We don't have parasites" Kili yelled at Bilbo and Ruby let out a sigh as Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"What an idiot" Ruby mumbled and Thorin heard her and looked at Bilbo and then kicked Kili and suddenly it went quiet.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm" Oin said

"I've got parasites I've got huge parasites" Kili said and suddenly all the dwarfs were yelling that they have parasites even the ones over the fire.

"What would you have us do then" Bert said as he walked towards Bilbo "Let them all go?"

"Well" Bilbo said as Bert pushed him a little.

"You think I don't know what you are up to" Bert said "This little ferret is taking us for fools"

"Ferret" Bilbo said and Ruby let out a small snort which caused Thorin to look at her and she gave a small laugh.

"Ferret" Bilbo said looking rather offended.

"The dawn will take you all" Gandalf said as he stood on a rock

"Who's that" Bert said

"No idea" Will said

"Can we eat him too" Tom said as Gandalf raised his staff and broke the rock causing sunlight to show on the trolls. Soon they were all turned into to stone.

This caused a cheer to erupt throughout the dwarfs. Thorin then let out a smile as he looked at Gandalf. Ruby who gave a soft smile looked at Thorin for a moment. If she would have noticed sooner she would have had some thoughts that ran down a different direction in her mind. Thorin smelt of iron and earth, a rather pleasant smell, one much better than what she had smelt in a long time. As Ruby looked on as Thorin smiled she wished he would do it more often.

"A smile suits your face" Ruby said and Thorin turned to face her "You should do it more often"

"If I have reason" Thorin replied and soon they had begun to get untied.

Ruby excused herself and went to the small river she saw earlier she was still covered in troll snot and did not enjoy it at all. She had taken her clothes and washed them and took another set out of her pack as she left her wet clothes to dry for a moment. She unbraided her and leaned forward in the water to rinse some of the troll snots out. As Ruby washed her hair in the water she looked at her reflected and noticed a piece missing, her necklace. A sigh escaped Ruby as she closed her eyes and washed her face of the dirt and rest of the troll snot on her face. Once she was finished she braided her hair again and dried off as best as she could and got dressed with her newer clothes. Ruby looked at her reflection once more and touched where her necklace use to rest.

Unknowingly to Ruby, Thorin had followed Ruby, and only caught a glimpse of her by the river braiding her hair. He saw her stand up and gathered her wet clothes and touch where her necklace used to hang on her neck. Thorin opened his palm and looked at the smashed necklace and the chain broke and the gem had smashed against the troll's foot and a rock. Thorin closed his hand and headed back to where the others were still getting dressed.


	4. Back to Beginning

Another chapter down!

hope you enjoy and as always thanks for your reviews :) i like reading them

* * *

Chp 4

Back to Beginning

* * *

Ruby had walked back and saw that half the dwarfs were missing. Ruby looked around and saw that Bilbo was waiting near some rocks.

"Where is everyone Bilbo?" Ruby asked as he turned to her.

"To look at a troll cave" Bilbo said "they just left so they will be back in a bit"

"Alright" Ruby said "I am going to go look for a few herbs, I won't be far" Ruby took her bow and dagger off her saddle and strapped it to herself as she headed out to collect a few herbs.

Ruby was about a 3 minute walk away from where everyone was, and still in shouting distance. She knelt down and looked around at some various plants that she had found. The quiet of the forest a peaceful noise to Ruby, she missed going into the northern woods far above where they lived north of the Shire. Everything had been so different since she had left with Bilbo, her thoughts on the world had changed. They had been gone for a few days and Ruby thought only hours had passed. Different thoughts had begun to swirl in her mind; some of them lingered on a certain dwarf. An attraction had developed for the crownless king. The dark storms of his soul were hidden behind his piercing blue eyes reflecting the outer strength. All her life Ruby had known a sense of peace and safety; she could not know how it felt to have them striped from you in an instant.

"Ruby stop thinking" she mumbled to herself as she picked up a few different herbs and put them in her bag "it would not be possible on any level" a sudden noise startled Ruby and her sensitive ears picked up movement around her.

Ruby quickly rose to her feet and pulled out her dagger and gripped it tightly in her hands as the movement sounded closer and she remained still. A growl was heard coming towards her and a dark shape had started to come out of the shadows towards Ruby but she was suddenly grabbed by the foot and jerked upside down and she let out a yell as something leaped at her she recognized it as a bear.

"Nasty little bug" something said and suddenly the bear was squashed and Ruby was jerked back and forth. "Now what are you"

Ruby stared in shock, she couldn't believe it, it was an Ent, or rather an Entling a younger Ent. It was lifting her up and her bag slipped off of her and she tried to grab for it before the Entling shook her again.

"I am Ruby, and I don't know what I am" Ruby said as the Entling grabbed her other leg and shook her causing her to cry out "can you please not do that I am getting sick"

"Ruby!" a voice yelled out and Ruby saw that mostly everyone was already here watching Ruby dangling about 10 feet off the ground head down.

"Put her down" Bilbo said.

"Drop her" Thorin said as the Entling shook her again.

"No, I want to know what she is" the Entling said again and then grabbed Ruby around the waist "it doesn't smell right"

"I smell fine" Ruby said and let out a yell as the Entling squeezed her.

"Foolish sapling" Gandalf said walking over and the Entling looked down at Gandalf "Foolish Ashling"

"Gandalf" Ashling said "you know this thing"

"She isn't a thing" Fili and Kili said.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do" Gandalf said "It would be wise to not hurt the poor girl anymore"

"Why does it smell funny" Ashling said as it shook Ruby.

"She is special" Gandalf said "Now put her down"

The Entling opened it hands and Ruby fell towards the forest floor only to be caught by Thorin. As he went to set her on her feet she fell forward and Thorin caught her. Ruby must have injured herself when the Entling grabbed her.

"Your hurt" Thorin said

"I will be fine" Ruby said as Thorin kept an arm around Ruby and his sword trained on the Entling.

"She smells of forest and mountain" Ashling said "Oh I know what she is, a nymph-dwarf"

"What" almost everyone said collectively.

"Yes she is" Gandalf said with a nod "I suggest you best be off to find your elders young one"

"I should, may the greens ever bloom for you Gandalf" Ashling said as he started to disappear into the forest.

"You knew" Ruby said as she looked at Gandalf.

"Yes" he said "may Ruby and I have a moment alone" Thorin had walked Ruby over to a rock and sat her down as he and the other dwarfs left followed by Bilbo.

"Why didn't you tell me" Ruby asked Gandalf as he took a step closer and leaned on his staff "I have been wondering for so long and you knew the answer all along"

"I am truly sorry my dear Ruby" Gandalf said "finding out who you are, was to be done by you. You are a special person"

"Why what's so special about what that Entling said." Ruby asked as she tested out her ankle.

"To understand, I must go back to the beginning" Gandalf said.

-Long before most, many creatures inhabited Middle Earth, among them were the nymphs. Most were women who lived in the forest, in the streams, in the mountains and in the rocks. Their physical self, resembled their lives all were beautiful, always the story of night tales for men. Many tried to catch nymphs to gain their trust and love. It is said to be loved by a nymph is to be loved by the earth. They were very connected to the earth around them. Dwarfs that lived in the mountain would sometimes see nymphs that lived in the areas where they searched for gold and riches. Seeing a nymph was good luck for the treasure you would find hidden deep inside the mountain. However everything changed. Nymphs were being caught for their unique looks and some of the luck the brought, many were also killed. Years later, your father Ruby, was a solider he lived in Erebor. He vanished long before the dragon had come. He found your mother in the mountain and forest around the lonely mountain. He left the mountain and followed your mother across the misty mountains.-

Gandalf gave Ruby a moment to process what he had told her.

"Why did they leave me?" Ruby asked Gandalf and saw Gandalf give her a small smile.

"They did it to keep you safe" Gandalf said "Your father had returned to Erebor when he heard of a grandson prince to the king. Your mother knew if your father die she would also die, a unique gift granted to nymphs. Forever they search the lands for a love and when they find them they bind their lives to each other. Your mother bound her life to your father, she knew if he went back he would fight and she couldn't let you live like that worrying. The necklace you had your father had made for you when he still lived in Erebor."

"How did they die Gandalf" Ruby said as she touched her naked neck and felt deep sadness down into her soul.

"During the dragon attack" Gandalf said "Your father fought valiantly, before he fell into fire. Your mother lasted a few years, the life granted by the immortals faded after your father died. She died in her sleep" Gandalf saw the question in Ruby's eyes "Yes, nymphs are immortal but after their love dies it takes a few years or so for the immortality to fade from their lives, they will then begin to age and die"

"I see" Ruby said and Gandalf gave her a smile.

"However since you are part dwarf and part nymph you will have around a dwarf lifespan, perhaps 250 years," Gandalf said "only full blooded nymphs are able to make bonds, but the gift of your healing was passed from your mother"

"I don't know what to say" Ruby said as she closed her eyes

"You don't have to say anything" Gandalf said "Know they loved you, does knowing this change who you are?"

"No" Ruby said "I am still Ruby Took of the Shire"

"A past is not reason for the future, but the steps to make a better one" Gandalf said

"Thank you for telling me Gandalf" Ruby said with a smile towards him "Its nice to know I have two sets of parents who loved me"

"They still do" Gandalf said as Ruby let out a laugh.

"So I get to live a long life, and part immortal" Ruby said with a snicker.

"It is also the reason why you are so old and look so young" Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye "Did you ever tell Bilbo how old you actually are"

"He knows I'm around 80" Ruby said with a laugh "He doesn't know I am actually over 100, in my defense it's around 80, and he has never asked how old I actually am"

"If I am not mistaken you have a birthday in the future" Gandalf said "Your 104th to be exact"

"Yes" Ruby said "And I couldn't have asked for a better present"

"But it appears as if our conversation had been eavesdropped upon" Gandalf said and they both turned and saw Kili, Fili, Bilbo, Bofur, and Ori all waiting behind a tree "Very rude you know"

"We were just umm seeing if you were finished" Bilbo said

"We were just curious" Fili and Kili said.

"It's fine" Ruby said as she gently got off the rock and wobbled and saw them tryin to step forward "I am capable of walking" Ruby them took out a few herbs from her pack and placed them in her boot to make contact with her skin.

"How come you never told me" Bilbo said

"Told you what" Ruby asked as she limped over to where everyone else was.

"How old you were" Bilbo said.

"You never asked" Ruby said.

"So how old are you" Kili and Fili said

"Kili, Fili" Thorin said loudly.

"Laddies you never ask a women her age" Balin said.

"It's alright" Ruby said with a laugh "I am actually 103, 104 later this year"

"103!" Fili, Kili, and Bilbo yelled.

"Happy early birthday lassie" Balin said with a smile.

"Thank you" Ruby said as everyone looked at her strange "Apparently I'm half dwarf" and everyone nodded in understanding.

Later that night Ruby was near the fire mixing some herbs together when she saw Balin come towards her and sit down next to her. Ruby looked at the older dwarf and gave him a smile as most were asleep, Bifur had watch and Fili and Kili were watching the ponies again.

"Good evening" Ruby said with a smile

"Yes it is" Balin said with a return smile "I must say, the necklace you had before it was lost I remember it now"

"You do" Ruby said as she faced Balin.

"Yes it was a long time ago, a friend of mine, Orik was his name had bought the largest ruby he could find and went to his friend in Dale to make a necklace. I remember because he showed me before he left to find the love of his life." Balin said and looked at Ruby "You have his eyes" Balin then gave her a smile "And it appears you have his courage"

"Thank you Balin" Ruby said "However I am afraid I lost the necklace to the trolls"

"Then you should take this" Balin said and handed Ruby a small crystal necklace. "It belonged to my late wife"

"I couldn't take this Balin" Ruby said as she tried to hand back the necklace to Balin.

"Keep it" Balin said "It suits you, it is better to be worn than forgotten"

"Balin, thank you" Ruby said with a smile as she put it on.

"Looks better on you than in my pocket" Balin said.

Morning came quickly for everyone and the food went faster. Ruby noticed Bilbo had a weapon, and Gandalf now sported a new sword along with Thorin. They looked elfish and nodded to herself when they must have found them in the troll cave. Everyone was taking a moment to rest from the few hours that they rode.

"New sword I see" Ruby said as she walked over to Bilbo and he smiled.

"Yes, though I don't know how to use it" Bilbo said.

"I hope you never have to use it" Ruby said as she touched the blade as Bilbo held it.

"Gandalf said the same thing" Bilbo said and suddenly they heard some noises.

"Something coming" Fili said

"Arm yourself" Gandalf said as he drew his sword and Ruby drew her dagger and followed him and she was followed by Bilbo.

"It's coming fast" Ruby said

"Thieves, Fire, Murder!" Someone yelled and suddenly a sled pulled by rabbits stopped.

"Radagast" Gandalf said "Radagast the Brown, what on earth are you doing here"

Ruby along with everyone else looked between Radagast and Gandalf. Ruby looked at Thorin for a brief moment before turning her gaze before he caught her.

"I was looking for you Gandalf" Radagast said "Something's wrong, something's terrible wrong"

"Yes" Gandalf said looking intently at Radagast who was just about to tell him but forgot, and seemed to have a hard time remembering what it was and everyone was looking at him funny.

"Just give me a minute" Radagast said "Oh I had, I think I lost it was right there on the tip of my tongue, oh it's not a thought at all" he then stuck his tongue out and Gandalf pulled a bug from his mouth "it's a stick insect."

Ruby and Bilbo looked at each other before everyone else looked around at each other wondering what was going on. Gandalf and Radagast took a moment and stepped away from everyone else. Ruby went and leaned against a tree as they all watched Gandalf and Radagast talk.

"He is unusual" Ruby said

"More like a little off" Bofur said

"Not everyone can be normal" Ruby said "Besides who said you aren't a little off"

"She has a point" Fili said

"Maybe we are all a little odd in our own ways" Balin said.

"See Balin agrees" Ruby said.

"No reason to fight a losing argument" Bilbo said causing a small laugh to go through the group. A sudden howl went through the group and it sent a chill down Ruby's spine. "Is that a wolf I think there are wolves out there"

"It didn't sound like one" Ruby said and looked to Bofur who stood in front of Bilbo.

"Wolves, no that is not a wolf" Bofur said and suddenly a loud growl was heard.

As soon as they all turned a warg went and jumped at them. It landed on Ruby hard knocking the wind out of her. It slashed at her face before Thorin could cut it with its sword. Ruby pushed off the warg just in time to see one jump at Thorin, but Kili was able to shoot at it before it got within reach and it tumbled to the ground. Thorin walked over to Ruby and saw red mixed with her blonde hair. He saw a few claw marks across her cheek and inspected them closely.

"Your hurt" Thorin said as his hand rested on Ruby's bloody cheek and side of her temple and saw they drop down to her neck next to the scar he saw before.

"I'm alright" Ruby said with a nod and wiped some of the blood away as Thorin dropped his hand and Gandalf walked over.

"Warg scouts" Thorin said as he removed his sword from the warg that attacked Ruby but still remained close to her. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind"

"Orc pack" Bilbo said

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin" Gandalf said as he walked closer to Thorin.

"No one" Thorin said.

"Who did you tell" Gandalf said

"No one I swear it" Thorin said with no lie in his voice. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted" Gandalf said and Ruby could swear she saw Bilbo pale.

"We have to get out of here" Dwalin said

"We can't, we have no ponies" Ori said "The bolted"

"I'll draw them off" Radagast said

"These are golderbant wargs" Gandalf said "they will out run you"

"These are rustabelt rabbits" Radagast said with a twinkle in his eyes "I'd like to see them try"

Everyone quickly packed up what they could carry on their backs that was left from the ponies. Ruby took a moment and tried to stop the bleeding of the cuts on her face, but it seemed to refuse to stop. She quickly looked in her bag for some salve that she made two nights prior and smiled when she found it.

"What are you doing we must be ready to go" Thorin said as he walked over to Ruby and saw her holding a jar.

"I was going to put it on to stop the bleeding till I can clean it" Ruby said as blood dripped from her wounds.

Concern swept across Thorin's face as he saw how bad the injury was. Claw marks went from her cheek to her temple and disappeared into her blonde hair. He saw how close it was to her eye and how close it could have been that she lost her eye site. He saw another set of cuts going down her neck leading into her old scar. Thorin took the jar from Ruby and opened it and gently began to put it on her injury.

"Stay still" Thorin said as she applied the salve. He noticed it helped to reduce the bleeding so it wasn't actively running down her face.

"Thank you" Ruby said as he finished and gave her back the jar just as Radagast was heading off with his rabbits leading the orc pack away from them.

Pain was the new sensation that Ruby was feeling. As they ran every footstep caused a pain to go through her head and she did her best to ignore it. Radagast was doing a good job of keeping the orcs away but it was getting harder because almost every other turn they were still near them. They had abandon the forest for a more scare landscape where it was hard to hide. Ruby and Ori were in the front as they ran but suddenly Thorin and Dwalin grabbed them.

"Ruby no" Thorin said as he grabbed her back just before orcs turned their way.

"Hurry" Gandalf said and they all ran past and Thorin stayed behind a moment with Gandalf

"Where are you leading us" Thorin asked and Gandalf didn't answer and just kept running followed by Thorin.

Soon they were all pressed against a rock and Ruby was between Thorin and Kili. They heard movement of a warg at the top. Thorin looked and saw the orc and the warg at the top he then glanced down at Kili and Ruby. Ruby and Kili had gotten their bows ready to take aim at the orc and warg as soon as Kili moved Ruby was right next to him and Kili shot first stunning the warg and Ruby got the orc before it could call for help and they both fell off and landed next to them where everyone else took part in killing it quickly. However it did not go quietly, it was extremely loud and Ruby cringed at the thought because she knew they could hear them.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf yelled as he saw the warg coming towards them.

And run they did. As fast as their legs could go but it was not enough they were soon surrounded caught next to a large rock. Ruby had been left near Kili as they all stood and looked around at the wargs.

"Kili shoot them!" Thorin yelled.

Kili started to shoot at them and Ruby lended her hand as well.

"Where Gandalf" Dori yelled

"He's abandon us" Dwalin said as the orcs got closer.

"Hold your ground" Thorin yelled as he drew his sword as the orc began to close in.

"This way you fools" Gandalf yelled appearing behind a rock.

"Come on move" Thorin yelled standing at the top of the rock as the dwarfs began to pile in and he cut down any warg that tried to get to them.

A warg was coming from behind at Kili and Ruby shot it before it got to him but it slamed right into her knocking her to the ground. Kili noticed her absence and saw another warg on top and killed it with his sword and helped her up.

"Like being on bottom I see" Kili said and Ruby rolled her eyes and felt blood coming down her face again "You're bleeding"

"Nothing new" Ruby said as she drew another arrow and shot another orc in the head.

"Kili! Ruby! Run!" Thorin yelled to them both realizing they didn't go in yet.

Kili ran in first followed by Ruby and Thorin was the last to enter the hole. A horn was heard and all they could hear was hooves and screams. Suddenly an orc flew down the hole and they all posed to attack but stopped when they realized it was dead. Thorin pulled out the arrow and had a look of dislike on his face.

"Elves" he said as he threw the arrow down.

"I can see to back of it do we follow it or not" Dwalin said.

"Follow it of course" Bofur said.

Ruby hadn't gotten up yet since she was feeling a little dizzy. Thorin noticed and gently grabbed Ruby by the arm and helped pulled her along the cave. Thorin kept a grip on Ruby as they maneuvered through the cave. He looked behind him and saw more red coming out of Ruby's wounds, and noticed some blood seemed to come through her shirt. Ruby noticing Thorin's gaze upon her smiled at him warmly.

"I am fine" Ruby said.

"Fine is not having blood running down your face" Thorin said "or coming from other areas"

"I think red's my color" Ruby said and heard Thorin let out a small chuckle.


	5. Evening Lights

Chp 5

Evening Lights

* * *

Oh please take a look at my new Ruby and Thorin icon for the story. Thorin has a beard hehe looks so sexy I think let me know :P Alright onward to Ruby and Thorin. :)

* * *

As they weaved their way through the cave, the adrenaline in her body slowly started to wear off. Pain had become the new sensation coursing through her body and each step Ruby took was becoming more and more painful. She was able to gently slip her grip from Thorin and fell behind. Pain was shooting up her leg and through her head. The warg had cut Ruby deeper than she original thought, Ruby was soon passed by everyone and she rested against the wall to catch her breath and she lost everyone, she couldn't see them anymore. Someone must have notice her missing because she heard two distinct footsteps coming back towards her.

"You like to worry our uncle done you" Fili said as he walked over to Ruby.

"Come on" Kili said as he grabbed on to one of Ruby's arms and Fili took the other and they helped her walk out of the stone tunnel. "They are waiting for you"

"Sorry" Ruby said.

"Why didn't you say something" Kili said.

"Well we were being chased by wargs and Orcs I thought it wasn't a good time to say hey I'm in pain" Ruby said and rolled her eyes at the young dwarf. "It wasn't the time to worry about me when we were running for our lives"

"She has a point" Fili said as the reached the others.

Ruby made the brothers stop for a moment as she looked upon Rivendell she had read about it in one of Bilbo books. The sun glittered across the waterfalls reflecting beauty of the Elves. Rivendell was built around the mountain side weaving and becoming one with the land. Ruby forgot her pain for a moment as she looked upon the town.

"It's so pretty" Ruby said as everyone turned and stared at her "what?"

"You're such a girl" Kili said and Ruby moved and stomped on his foot "Ow!"

"You're such a little boy" Ruby said causing most to snicker.

"Here lays the last holy house east of the sea" Gandalf said .

"Was this your plan all along to seek refuge with our enemy" Thorin said to Gandalf as Fili and Kili let Ruby rest a moment against a rock.

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield" Gandalf said "The only ill will to be found in this valley is to be what you bring on to yourself"

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing" Thorin said "They will try and stop us"

"Of course they will" Gandalf said "But we have questions that need to be answered" and Thorin looked down a moment "If this is to be successful it needs to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me" Gandalf then left Thorin and walked towards the front of the group.

Thorin followed Gandalf till he laid his eyes on Ruby who was leaning against a rock with some blood coming down her face. Thorin walked over to her and had a frown on his face.

"Why didn't you say something" Thorin said as Ruby looked at him and he starred at the blood on her face that went down towards her shirt "You are injured worse than I thought"

"It's fine" Ruby said with pain lacing her voice "And besides we were running for our lives, worrying about mine wouldn't help anyone"

"You are a stubborn women" Thorin said as he gently moved some hair that was sticking to Ruby's face away.

"You are a stubborn man" Ruby replied back and Thorin just smiled for a moment.

"Fili, Kili, help Ruby down" Thorin said "Careful of her injuries"

Fili and Kili nodded to Thorin as they walked back over to Ruby and gently put her arms around their shoulders and it caused pain to go through Ruby and she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry" Fili said as he and Kili gently put an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"It's okay just hurts" Ruby said as she felt someone wiping some blood off of her face "Thanks Kili"

"Thought you would like to still see as we got closer" Kili said as he put the rag back in his pocket and he and Fili followed the others down the path.

The closer the got the more Ruby was becoming memorized with the city, the beauty of it grew more and more. As they walked over the bridge Ruby got Kili and Fili to let go of her so she could walk for a moment since all three of them would fit but she didn't want to take a chance and have one of them accidently fall off. Ruby was behind Thorin as they all stopped with Fili and Kili next to her to keep her steady. Ruby shooed them so they could looked around and Fili took the chance to look around the place while Kili stayed relatively close once he saw his uncle give him a look for leaving Ruby by herself. Ruby was looking up for a moment and accidently knocked into Dwalin and Thorin and it caused both of them to turn just as she was about to lose her balance and Thorin caught her arm gently.

"Careful" Thorin said as he steady Ruby and she nodded and stood quietly near Thorin but a few steps behind him as he turned back to Dwalin.

"You alright lassie" Balin said coming over to Ruby who had begun to look alittle pale, if it was possible "You are looking a little white"

"I am alright" Ruby said "just ache"

"Well maybe they have someone who can help patch you up" Balin said as Ruby turned her head and saw a very tall man walking over towards them and it caused her to take a step towards Thorin.

"He's so tall" Ruby whispered to Balin who just gave her a smile.

"Mithrandir" The elf spoke and then spoke in elvish, and Ruby did not know what he said.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond" Gandalf said

"My Lord Elrond is not here" he spoke.

"Not here, where is he" Gandalf said just as a horn was heard which caused everyone to turn around to see horses coming towards them.

Ruby was pulled towards the middle with Bilbo and let out a small grunt of pain in protest but quieted herself when she realized that it was Thorin who pulled her and stood next to her.

"Close ranks" Thorin said as the elves were getting closer.

Soon the horses were surrounding them and everyone turned to face outwards and Ruby was beside Thorin who pushed her behind him as the horses kept circling them. Ruby looked at the horses and had a look of worry on her face since they were so big.

"Gandalf" one elf said and Ruby turned her head to him and saw him smile at Gandalf.

"Lord Elrond" Gandalf said and then he started to speak in elvish as Elrond got off his horse and gave Gandalf a hug.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our boarders" Elrond said "Something or someone has drawn them near"

"Ahh that may have been us" Gandalf said as Thorin stepped a little closer.

Ruby was starting to feel a little faint and she closed her eyes a moment and took a deep breath.

"You don't look so good" Fili whispered to her as he noticed that Ruby had started to sway a little.

"Ruby" Kili whispered and then looked down and saw blood dripping down her shirt and he looked back up and saw Ruby had her eyes closed. "I think she's going to faint"

"Hold on to her" Fili said as he grabbed on to one of Ruby's arms "We don't need her falling down and hurting herself more"

Ruby's head fell forward and her body began to slump which surprised Fili and he almost lost his grip but Kili grabbed a hold of Ruby. Ruby couldn't hear anything that was going on, her body had reached the limit and beyond. All Ruby could hear was muffled voices, one particular voice was more vocal than the others as Ruby felt herself becoming very light. Finally Ruby surrender to the darkness that was calling.

It seemed as if days had passed. Ruby felt pain throughout her body but now only a lingering pain was still there. Ruby slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in and realized she was alone. She reached up to her face and felt a bandage covering her cheek.

"Your face will heal beautifully" a voice said and Ruby turned to see a she elf walking towards her "The wound on your chest however will scar. It was deeper than expected"

"How long have I've been out" Ruby asked as she noticed the sun had begun to set.

"An hour or so, everyone is getting ready for diner" she said as she walked closer to Ruby "You may join them if you wish"

"Thank you" Ruby said as she sat up as the elf walked out of her room. Ruby sat on the bed and opened the front of her shirt and saw it was wrapped up around her chest and stomach. She gently poked it and saw a little red peak through the bandaging. Ruby looked around the room and saw that her clothes had been removed and were resting upon a chair while a dress was gently laid out on the bed. "A dress…I think not" Ruby then got up and stalked over to her pants and pulled them up before putting back on her stained shirt.

She knew she would probably get looks from all the elves since they expected her to probably wear a dress but Ruby was not a dress type of women. She looked at her shirt and knew she could get out the stains later with some herbs in her bag. Ruby had finished buttoning up her shirt and put her boots back on before venturing out of her room. Her hair had gone wild and untamed since the elves undid her braids to wash out the blood since there was no sign of blood on or in her hair. She heard voices and quickly hurried over to see mostly everyone sitting at a shorter table while, Balin, Thorin, Bilbo and Gandalf sat at the table with Elrond.

"It is good to see you up" Elrond said to Ruby as she entered the room and everyone turned to her and she smiled.

"Thank you" Ruby said as she catch Thorin's eyes and gave him a nod as she sat next to Dwalin.

"Just try a mouthful" Dori said to Ori who was looking at the green food in front of him.

"I don't like green things" Ori said and Ruby let out a small laugh.

"Where's the meat" Dwalin said as he picked up the food and put it back in the bowl.

"You know a few vegetables won't kill you" Ruby said as she picked up a fork and ate some of the greens "Who knows you might actually grow a little" this caused a roar of laughter to spread throughout the table.

"Is that why you are so short" Kili said with a snicker.

"Yes also the reason you are so short never ate your veggies" Ruby said with a smile on her face and teasing the boys.

"Your hair looks nice down" Ori said with a shy smile towards Ruby.

"Why thank you Ori" Ruby said.

Dinner lasted a short while longer and soon Thorin, Balin, Gandalf, Bilbo and Elrond all went off to speak alone. The dwarfs had made themselves at home and were cooking some food. Bombur was sitting on a table and Bofur noticed that it creaked at he held up a sausage and then looked at the sausage and then at Bombur again.

"Bombur catch" Bofur said and then threw the sausage at Bombur who caught it and then the table fell causing everyone to laugh and the food for Bombur to be holding fly everywhere.

Ruby was sitting a few seats away from Bofur and holding in a deep laugh and she got up and walked over to Bombur and helped him up which caused Ruby to fall backwards on the ground laughing.

"Sorry" Bombur said and helped Ruby up.

"It's alright Bombur" Ruby said with a smile and then let out a yawn "I think I am going to head back to the room"

"Aww why not just stay here" Bofur said

"I don't think the elves would like the fact of a women staying with a lot of men" Ruby said as she looked at a few elves watching them before leaving "I won't be far just down the hall"

"Alright lass good night" Bofur said and everyone said goodnight and Ruby took off down the hall to the room where she woke up.

Once inside Ruby sat on the bed and took off her shirt leaving her back bare, with her front covered by a small cloth. She gently peeled away the bandages and saw three large claw marks that spread across her chest. They were red but not the angry red of infection, just red from healing.

"At least I will have a story to tell about it" Ruby said as she gently ran her fingers across the claw wounds as a knock was heard at the door. "Come in"

"I apologize I didn't realized you were getting dressed." Thorin said as he looked away "I will go"

"No it's alright" Ruby said as she slide the shirt back over her shoulders "I was just looking at the marks the warg left." She heard Thorin walk towards her as she button the shirt up only leaving a little spot at the top where the bandages stick out.

"What about your face" Thorin said as he placed a hand on the bandages that covered her cheek.

"They said it should heal just fine" Ruby said with a smile "But I will always have the parting gift from the warg's across my stomach and a little on my chest."

"Would hate to see your face be marred by such a creature" Thorin said and then noticed that Ruby's hair which was normally in braids was free. "I see you have not re-braided your hair."

"Haha yea arms are a little too sore to do so" Ruby said and felt Thorin sit on the bed.

"Turn I will do it" Thorin said as Ruby turned her back to him and felt him start to begin to braid her hair "It's the least I can do for you"

"Thank you Thorin" Ruby said as she felt Thorin's hands run through her hair and she felt her hair beginning to be pulled back gently and tied at the end. Ruby, once Thorin was done ran her hand down the braid and gave him a smile. "I think this will last a long time"

"Such as dwarven braids" Thorin said as he stood up and faced Ruby "I have something for you" Thorin then took a small ruby ring out of his pocket and handed it to Ruby "it was crushed to badly to be fixed properly so all I could do was make a ring out of it.

Ruby then looked at Thorin and then took the ring and looked at it and realized something "this was my necklace" Ruby said as she looked at Thorin "when did you make this"

"Not that long ago" Thorin said as Ruby put the ring on her pointer finger "I am glad it fits"

"Thank you Thorin" Ruby said and practically leaped at Thorin from the bed making him take a step backwards from the force at which Ruby launched at him in a hug "Thank you so much" she then suddenly gave Thorin a kiss which surprised them both "Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't mean…."

"Don't be" Thorin said as he silenced Ruby with his finger and smiled at Ruby's confused looks before giving her a kiss back "Get some sleep we leave early" Ruby gently unwrapped her arms around Thorin as he walked out of her room "Goodnight Ruby"

"Goodnight Thorin" Ruby said as she watched him walk out the door and heard a soft click of it closing behind him. Ruby's fingers went to her lips and a smile went to her face "well that went better than I thought"

Morning came quicker than most wanted to. Some of the dwarfs had drunk too much ale and were feeling a little worse for wear when Ruby went to wake up the others since she woke before dawn.

"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY" Ruby yelled startling a few of the dwarfs.

"Did someone say bacon" Bofur said as he shot up.

"No you silly dwarf get up we are leaving soon" Ruby said with a smile.

Soon they were all ready to go and set out from Rivendell to head towards the mountain. Ruby was towards the back and she laughed at Kili and Fili who were arguing since Fili had too much to drink last night. Ruby decided to pass them and was behind Dwalin and in front of Kili who had a fun time trying to step on the back of her boots.

"Be on your guard we are about to step over the edge of the wild" Thorin said and then turned to Balin "Balin you know this pass lead on" Thorin then stepped aside to let Balin pass and Thorin looked at Bilbo as he was looking back at Rivendell while resting his arms on his axe. Thorin passed at gaze at Ruby as she passed and she gave him a smile. "Mr. Baggins I suggest you keep up" and Bilbo turned and continued forward.

When they were a little ways away Ruby was about to turn around and tackle Kili for trying to step on her boots.

"Kili I swear if you step on my boots one more time I will smack that smirk right off your face" Ruby said as she glanced back at Kili who just smiled.

"No you won't" Kili said and Ruby just gave him an evil smirk.

"Kili" Thorin said "stop"

"Sorry uncle" Kili said

"That works to" Ruby said to herself as they continued to walk.

Hours passed and soon it was time to rest for the night. Ruby and Gloin had started a fire while Kili and Fili went off to see if they could catch some meat. Not long after they returned with a small deer which they had cleaned and Ruby was getting ready to cook.

"I'm hungry" Bofur said as Ruby was cooking.

"Is it done yet" Fili said.

"I am starving" Bombur said.

"I feel like I will waste away" Kili said.

"Full grown men like a bunch of babies" Ruby said "if you keep pestering me I will make sure it takes longer to cook"

"Noooo" they had cried out causing Ruby to let out a laugh as Bilbo walked over to Ruby.

"Yes Bilbo" Ruby said as she stirred to stew again and he handed her a small package "What's this"

"It's your birthday" Bilbo said "I am sorry I forgot"

"Oh it's alright Bilbo" Ruby said "I didn't even think of it, thank you"

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY" Kili and Fili yelled loudly.

"…thank you for telling the whole wilds" Ruby said and rolled her eyes and stirred the soup again. "Its not that important, it's just another birthday"

"Oh no! we have no presents" Ori said and Ruby just let out a laugh.

"I didn't tell you because I don't want anything" Ruby said as she put the spoon down "But apparently Bilbo remembered anyways" and slowly opened the bag from Bilbo and smiled and she pulled out a small leather bag that opened to a larger one "oh thank you Bilbo its just what I needed my other bag was becoming too full"

"I've been holding on to it since we left, I knew we wouldn't be home for your birthday" Bilbo said and Ruby stood up and gave Bilbo a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Thank you" Ruby said with a smile.

"You're welcome" Bilbo said "After all you are becoming an older lady"

"Bilbo!" Ruby said and playfully smacked his arm "How rude" she then turned back to everyone and saw half of them missing besides Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Nori, Bifur, Dori, Bilbo, Bombur and Thorin. "umm where did they go"

"To find you presents" Balin said and Ruby let out a sigh.

"The stubbornness of dwarfs" Ruby said with laugh "Well since they are all gone we get to eat something first"

Soon enough they were all eating and Bofur, Ori, Fili and Kili came back with something hiding behind their backs. They all had huge smile on their faces as they walked closer to Ruby who was looking at them with uncertainly in her eyes.

"Where did you four go supper was ready" Ruby said as they walked over to her and pulled out what they had behind their backs.

Ori had flowers in his hands, Bofur had a few quartz crystals in his, Fili had some herbs and Kili had some arrows in his hands.

"Happy birthday" the four said and gave Ruby the presents who just laughed and smiled.

"Thank you" Ruby said.

"I hope you like the flowers" Ori said and Ruby just smiled.

"They are lovely Ori, I love them" Ruby said with a smile as he went off to get a bowl of stew. "Thank you Bofur these are beautiful, and Fili these are the exact herbs I needed and Kili thank you for more arrows I need some more"

Nori had first watch as everyone else got ready to rest. Ruby moved a little ways from everyone as she slowly undid her shirt after removing the bandaged from her cheek and still felt the tender skin there of two claw marks that disappeared into her hair. She ran her hand down and felt the scar that went from her neck to just between her breasts and made contain with the warg claw marks. She gently removed the bandages and took some more salve that she had in her bag and gently applied some to the wounds.

"I seem to have terrible timing" Thorin had as he stood behind Ruby and saw her turn her head and smile at him.

"Or perfect timing depending on how you look at it" Ruby said and it earned her a small deep chuckle from the dwarven prince as she closed her shirt "Would it be too much to ask for some help on my face I cannot see it."

"No it is not" Thorin said as he walked over to Ruby and notice that her shirt was left a little open and Thorin could see the old scar run down her front as he kneeled in front of her. He adverted his gaze upwards towards Ruby's face who didn't show any sign of him looking down at her chest. "It's healing well" he then took the salve from Ruby and gently began to put some on her face "You had me worried"

"I am sorry" Ruby said with a soft smile as she closed her eyes and felt Thorin's fingers on her face gently rubbing in the medicine. A soft pressure against Ruby's lips caused her to open her eyes for a moment before they closed again as Thorin kissed her. After he broke the kiss Ruby looked at Thorin. "What was that for? Not that I minded"

"I was not able to get you a present" Thorin said and Ruby just smiled and pointed to her ring.

"This is the best thing anyone could give me" Ruby said "besides I already have my present at being able to accompany you all to Erebor"

"We are all looking for home" Thorin said as he removed his hand from Ruby's face and gave her another short kiss "get some sleep" and then he stood up "I won't be far"

"You usually aren't" Ruby said as she saw Thorin smile at her and walk a few paces away to rest against a tree that was not far from her.


	6. Down in the dark

Chp 6

Down in the dark

* * *

Authors Note IMPORTANT! I wanted to let you all know that if you haven't already guessed that I am following the movie with this story because I like what Peter Jackson did with the book, so after it covers the first movie it will be finished till the next one comes out hence (part 1 of 3 in the description I changed it). Now this isn't to say I will keep everyone waiting till then without Thorin. I have been working on a separate Thorin story that will go through to the end of the hobbit, the first movie and stuff from my fantastical brain. Also if you read this important note YOU ARE AWSOME.

Love,

dark

* * *

Ruby awoke with a start and placed a hand on her chest as she felt her heart beating so fast she thought it would burst from her chest. She took a few deep breaths to calm her frenzied heart, but it did little to sway her. Ruby then stood up and looked around and saw that mostly everyone was sleeping soundly; a smiled passed her lips as she walked away from the tree line and looked across the landscape. The sun had just started to peak through the horizon.

"You're up early" a voice said and she turned her head and saw Bofur up and walking over to her.

"Yes it would seem that I am" Ruby said with a light smile to Bofur.

"You woke up in a fright" Bofur said.

"Just a bad dream is all" Ruby said and stretched and felt pain in her chest "ow…guess I should look at my cuts"

"Best take care of them before they get bad" Bofur said as Ruby nodded and walked back over to where her sleeping roll was.

Thorin was to her left along with everyone else so she turned to give him her back and everyone else so they wouldn't see. In truth Ruby dreamt of when the warg jumped on her, seeing teeth and claws coming at her gave her a fright like something she didn't know. She never was so scared at that moment, and it still bothered her a little. Ruby doubted whether she was brave enough, strong enough and if she was helping or hindering everyone.

"Bofur said you were frighten when you woke up" Thorin said as he notice the top part of Ruby's shirt open revealing some bandages and the upper part of her chest.

"You have the perfect timing of seeing me taking off my clothes or unbuttoning them" Ruby said "a girl would think you waited, or have exceptional luck"

"Ruby" Thorin said as he noticed she dodged his question as he sat in front of her "What has you so frightened?"

"It's silly" Ruby said as she turned her head away "Very silly"

"Nothing is silly if it frightens you so" Thorin replied as he reached out and gently touched Ruby's cheek and brought her face towards him again "I will listen"

"It's when the warg came at me" Ruby said "Seeing teeth and claws, I thought I was going to be the last thing that I saw"

"It is not silly" Thorin said "You were brave and strong"

"Being sandwiched between a warg I doubt it" Ruby said "At least these will leave behind a story. And speaking of story, dare I ask how you have these few grey hairs" she reached up and gently played with Thorin's hair and ran her hand down his beard "Stress, or you are just getting old"

"A little of both if would seem" Thorin said "We will be leaving shortly." He then removed Ruby's hand from his face "Be ready"

"Will do" Ruby said as she watch Thorin walk away from her and wake up everyone else.

Ruby finished patching herself up and let out a groan as she missed to bandage a spot and looked at it. It had started to heal and was very stiff so the scab on top began to crack and bleed. Ruby cursed and put half the jar of salve that she had on it and it stung as she held in her pain and put some different herbs on it before wrapping it once again and she was up and packing all the things that she needed.

Soon they were off again, traveling along the landscape. Fourteen dwarfs and a hobbit, Bofur had told her since she is half dwarf she is full dwarf to them she just won't have a beard which Ruby didn't minded at all. Days passed but they felt like short memories of similar things. Ruby brought up the rear of the company, her injuries had slowed her down slightly but they were healing nicely so Ruby took her time. She thought since there wasn't a life threatening situation she could walk slowly and thus she was at the rear. She noticed a few times Thorin stopped and searched the company for her and saw her at the last spot or second to last spot switching with Gloin. They had pasted a rather lovely small waterfall that Ruby smiled as she wished they had time to jump into the water; heavens knew they needed a bath.

However Ruby didn't expect the bath that they were going to get. They were going to take the mountain pass. Ruby had made her way between Fili and Kili, they said this way they could keep an eye on Ruby since she being last could mean she would be eaten if something happened.

"You boys just like me in the middle" Ruby said as they started on the mountain pass earning a chuckle from them.

"You caught us" Fili said as Ruby laughed.

"He just likes to look at your behind as we walk" Kili said and Ruby smacked him as Fili laughed and Ruby smacked him.

"I hate you both" Ruby said and stopped and let Fili pas "there now you can't"

"Ruining our fun" Kili said as they walked on.

Soon along the mountain pass it started to rain heavily. Their vision had become almost impossible to see and Ruby was having a hard time seeing.

"I wanted a bath not just this way" Ruby mumbled to herself as she stared at Fili's back to make sure she wasn't going to fall off. She heard a noise behind her and saw Bilbo slip "Bilbo!" Ruby yelled just as Dwalin and Bofur grabbed Bilbo and Ruby let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry lass I wouldn't let your cousin fall" Bofur said with a smile.

"I could kiss you right now Bofur" Ruby said

"Well then why don't you" Bofur said and Ruby let out a laughed and kissed his cheek "oh ho see that, she kissed me"

"Oh shut up" Ruby said with a laugh as they kept walking on and they then stopped.

"We must find shelter" Thorin yelled loudly and Ruby barely heard him.

"Look out!" Dwalin yelled and suddenly everyone attention was on a giant boulder heading their way.

Ruby looked at it and the color drained from her face.

"Oh we're screwed" Ruby said as it hit the mountain and she ducked and put her arms over her head like almost everyone else. She felt rocks and larger rocks fall on her arms and she let out a gasp in pain.

Ruby then felt Bofur grab her and pull her to him and covered her with half his body to keep her out of harm's way.

"This is no thunder storm" Balin said "it's a thunder battle look"

Ruby looked up and saw stone giants, and she mouth fell open as she stood up and watched the stone giant pick up a large boulder.

"Well bless me the legends are true" Bofur said looking at it. "Giants, stone giants"

"I really wish they weren't" Ruby said starring at it as it threw another boulder at them "that is trying to kill us"

They all turned to see it went right past and hit a giant behind them. Ruby had rethink what scared her, this was defiantly more than, I am going to die compared to the warg.

"Take cover!" Thorin yelled as Ruby was looking over the edge and Bofur grabbed her and pushed her into the mountain side as more rocks were falling on them.

"We are going to die" Ruby said to herself as she looked at Fili and saw he was just as scared about the stones now falling.

Ruby felt something moving under her feet and really didn't want to look down. As she did she saw Fili starring at her feet as the mountain began to split in two. Ruby looked up at Fili with worried eyes as the gap got bigger and she quickly tried to get towards Bofur as the gap had become too wide to jump.

"Ruby!" Fili yelled causing everyone to look over and she let out a yell as the ground beneath her let go and she fell.

"Help me!" Ruby yelled as she grabbed on to the edge and the rock slicing her hands up "Bofur!"

"Ruby!" Bofur said and tried to get to Ruby and was able to pull her up "you alright"

"Yea" she said as she turned and saw Fili and Kili looking at her with worried eyes "We will never make that" she then looked up and saw that they were on a stone giants' leg "Oh hell" and it started to move before it got hit in the head smacking it backwards.

Ruby looked and saw that Thorin and most were able to get across safely to a non-stone giant body part. The giant moved again and they to hand on. They were being thrown around on the small ledge and trying their hardest to not fall to their deaths. At one point they had passed right by the others and Ruby could see the worry in Thorin's face as everyone tried to reach out and grab them but they passed by too quickly. The stone giant they were on was heading down; Ruby looked to the side and then noticed everyone was looking ahead. The mountain was coming to greet them, she Ruby knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. All Ruby remember was rock coming right at her face and then nothing.

Ruby woke up to some yelling and slowly sat up and put her hand to her head and felt a sharp pain. She looked around and saw Thorin hanging off the side of the mountain with Dwalin hanging on to him and she was quickly to her feet which wasn't a good idea because she swayed and held on to the mountain side for support.

"I thought we lost our burglar" Dwalin said as he let go of Thorin as Thorin stood up.

"He's been lost ever since he went home" Thorin said as he sideways glanced at Bilbo who was breathing deeply. "He should have never of come, he has no place amongst us" he then walked to a cave entrance where Ruby was leaning against and walked inside followed by Dwalin "Search to the back cave in the mountain are rarely unoccupied" he then looked back and saw Ruby stumble in the cave and she headed towards the back of the cave to sit down.

"There nothing here" Dwalin said

"Right then let's get a fire started" Gloin said as he rubbed his hands after dropping some wood that Ruby had no idea where he got it from.

"No, no fires" Thorin said "not in this place. Get some sleep we start at first light"

"We were to wait in the mountains till Gandalf joined us" Balin said "that was the plan"

"Plan's change" Thorin said and turned to Bofur "Bofur take the first watch" Thorin then looked around the cave and saw Ruby towards the back soaked to the bone.

Thorin made his way over to Ruby and sat down next to her and saw her shaking. He touched her arm and frowned.

"Your freezing" Thorin said as he pulled Ruby to him and noticed small cuts all over her hands. He moved back against the wall and pulled Ruby into her chest as she still shook from the cold of being wet and just being cold.

After what seemed like hours Ruby was laying down next to Thorin. He helped her re-bandaged her stomach wounds and her hands and out some healing salve on her face. Ruby was a few feet away and still shook from the cold; she pulled her coat tighter around her and heard a sigh behind her.

"Come here" Thorin said as he watched Ruby turn towards him "Come here" he then opened his arm and motion for Ruby to scoot over towards him.

Ruby paused for a moment before scooting over to Thorin and she wrapped her arms around him, and they disappeared underneath his warm jacket. Thorin's arms wrapped around Ruby puling her close and he was able to get most of Ruby underneath his coat.

"Go to sleep" Thorin said as he felt Ruby's head against his chest he looked down and ran a hand through her half wet hair.

Ruby closed her eyes and let the warmth help lull her to sleep. Her arms were wrapped in Thorin's coat, and she wondered how he was able to wear this all the time it was very warm. She took a deep breath and smile as she fell asleep. Thorin felt Ruby's breathing beginning to slow down and he felt that she was sleeping soundly. Thorin didn't know what to think with having Ruby next to him as she slept, it was a feeling that he wasn't use to and he closed his eyes to get in some sleep before they headed off in the morning.

"Get up!" Thorin yelled as Ruby's eyes shot open just in time to see everyone fall right through the floor.

Ruby let out a ghastly scream as they fell and she tumbled against the rocks and was separated from Thorin. They all tumbled down and down along with everything that they had. Soon their journey was stopped as they all fell into what looked like a cage meant to catch them. Ruby landed on top and groaned out in pain. However before any of them could breathe goblins came running towards them and over took them all. Ruby was the first to be grabbed and thrown to another goblin.

"Let me go!" Ruby yelled as the goblins manhandled them all.

"Get off!" Fili said as they stood in front of Thorin as everyone else was being to be thrown.

Ruby was able to hit one in the head and it momentarily let her go where she tried to run but another caught her leg and she went face first into the ground.

"Let her go" Thorin yelled as he saw a goblin start to drag Ruby along the ground.

"Don't touch there" Ruby yelled harshly as one goblin roughly pulled her up and touched her chest.

Everyone was fighting back and being dragged alone and saying the most colorful things that came to mind. As they were being pulled through a hallway carved in the mountain soon it opened up and Ruby gulped. Thousands and thousands of goblins were on different levels of the cave made from the wooden bridges. Soon they stopped and were stripped of their weapons, Ruby looked up to see the most disgusting looking thing she has seen in a long time. The Goblin King. Ruby looked at him and held in a small gag, his face with his scrotum chin was a face only his mother could love if she drank too much ale. She was towards the front when the Goblin king stepped down using some other goblins as a step stool.

"How would be so bold to come armed into my kingdom" the Goblin King said as he leaned down and looked at them all. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves your malevolence" one goblin said

"Dwarves" the Goblin King said as he leaned back and sat in his chair.

"Dwarves my lord we found them on the front door" the goblin said.

"Don't just stand there search them" The Goblin King said as they goblins around then began to search "Every crack every creveas"

Ruby let out a squeal as one goblin started to look under her shirt and she decked him and made him take a step back and noticed the Goblin King look at her.

"What are you doing in these parts" he asked them "Speak" and when no one answered "Fine if they will not talk we will make them squawk" he then turned to the thousands of goblins behind him "Bring up the mangler, bring up the bone breaker" he then turned to Ruby "Start with the pretty dwarf women"

Ruby starred up at the Goblin King as some goblin closed in on Ruby.

"Wait" Thorin yelled as he walked towards the front and stood in front of Ruby who grabbed on to the back of his coat.

"Well well well" The Goblin king said looking at Thorin. Look who it is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain" and he did a fake bow "Ooh but I keep forgetting you don't have a mountain. Which makes you nobody really" Thorin gave him a hard look "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head, just a head nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg."

"Azog the defiler was destroyed" Thorin said "he was slain in battle long ago"

"So you think his defiling days are done do you" The Goblin King said as he turned to his messenger "Send word to the pale orc, tell him I have found his prize, and something extra" he then gave Ruby a look and she didn't like it one bit.

The goblins then proceeded to push them around as different types of machines were brought up and some goblins held Ruby a little further away from everyone else.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be rung" the Goblin king sang "Bruised and batter from racks you will be hung. You'll die down her and never be found, down in the deep in goblin town" suddenly he jumped back into his chair as one goblin dropped Thorin sword "I know that sword, it is the goblin cleaver, that blade has sliced a thousand necks" suddenly all the goblins turned more violent "Slash them, eat them kill them all, cut off his head" he then pointed to Thorin who was being held down by goblins.

Ruby then saw Thorin and she quickly struggled against the goblins holding her and ran over and knocked the goblin about to cut off Thorin head but then head him trying to take off her head. Suddenly a bright light came over them blinding them all.


	7. Red Dawn

Chp 7

Red Dawn

* * *

Alright I recently got a review that I deleted that said my character Ruby was a Mary-Sue. Ruby is not a Mary-Sue, don't assume things about my characters in a story. Each character is different for each story, each has a life, breath and a heart. Each is unique in their way towards my stories. They are each their own person going through the trials of each story.

Love,

dark

Also this will complete part 1 of the 3 part hobbit story that will follow the movie until the new one comes out. Soon another Thorin story will be out that will go through the whole book, and the first movie and some things I created with my mind.

* * *

"Fight!" Gandalf said as Ruby opened her eyes and saw that everyone was on the ground.

Soon they were all up and fighting the goblins, everyone had their weapons and were running after Gandalf as they tried to escape Goblin Town. As they kept running they were being chased by goblins so it took some effort to not fall off the bridges, fight goblins and run for your life. Ori fell behind for a moment and Ruby notice and she turned and quickly body slammed into a goblin sending him off the edge and grabbing Ori and running towards the others.

"There is so many of them" Ruby yelled as she ducked a sword swipe by Thorin who was swinging his sword around him fighting off goblins "Thorin come on" she then grabbed his hand and yanked him as they followed after the others.

Once they reached another bridge Ruby noticed Gandalf pointed to a rock ahead and it fell in front as they ran behind it and it was knocking goblin aside like bowling pins. If it were not for the life threating situation Ruby would have thought it funny. Soon enough they were cornered against with the Goblin King facing them down and the Goblin King pushed back Gandalf and they all pushed Gandalf back.

"What are you going to do now wizard" he laughed just as Gandalf slashed him and he looked down "that will do it" he then fell through the bridge sending the bridge falling.

"Ahhhh" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs "I am too young to die!"

"No kidding!" Kili yelled as they continued to fall and suddenly they stopped.

"Oh thank god" Ruby said with relief and looked at Thorin who was next to her.

"That wasn't too bad" Bofur said and then suddenly the body of the Goblin King came crashing down on them and everyone groaned out.

"You've got to be joking" Dwalin said as Gandalf helped them get out.

"Gandalf!" Kili yelled as they looked and saw goblins running down towards them.

"Outside quickly" Gandalf said as they all ran after Gandalf.

Ruby was towards the back when she realized something, where is Bilbo. She paused for a moment before Gandalf took her hand and gently dragged her out into the morning sun where he let go. As soon as they hit the sun Ruby let out a breath of relief and noticed that everyone had run on down the side of the mountain leaving her there all by herself.

"Oh wonderful" Ruby mumbled to herself as she looked around and didn't see anyone. "Great alone in the woods, it's like the start of something bad happening"

Ruby then started on her way down the mountain at a slower pace since she knew if she ran she would be tumbling down it head first. It had taken Ruby most of the day before she saw where everyone else was and she let a smile pass her lips. A chilling howl passed through the air and Ruby took a step back and fell off the rock she was on tumbling towards the bottom, she was slammed into someone and ended up on top.

"Ruby you're here!" a voice called to her and Ruby looked around and saw all the dwarfs starring at her.

"Could you get off" Thorin said and Ruby looked down to see him below her and she blushed and hurried off.

"I am so sorry" Ruby said as she stood up and Thorin stood next to her as they heard the howls.

"Out of the frying pan" Thorin said

"And into the fire" Gandalf said "Run"

Thorin grabbed onto Ruby and pulled her along as they ran to escape the wargs. Soon they realized they were running to a dead end. Ruby looked back and saw Bilbo trying to get Sting out of a warg, she slipped her hand from Thorin causing him to look back before she ran towards her cousin.

"Into the trees" Gandalf yelled and everyone started to get into the trees.

"Ruby!" Thorin yelled as she got to her cousin and helped him pull and Thorin started to climb a tree.

"Bilbo pull harder I don't want to die yet" Ruby said as another warg flew past them and Bilbo got Sting free "Quickly into the trees!" Ruby then ran towards where Thorin was he was holding out his hand for Ruby and she quickly grabbed on to it just as a warg barely missed her foot and Thorin quickly pulled her up into the tree where she latched on to him.

"Don't ever do that again" Thorin said harshly to her as the wargs had begun to try and jump up the trees.

"I won't" Ruby said as she looked and saw Azog and heard him speaking but couldn't understand him.

Ruby looked below and noticed the wargs started to body slam the trees. Ruby held on to Thorin tighter as the tree began to lean.

"Jump!" they heard and saw the tree was falling.

"Ruby jump" Thorin said pulling her out of her daze as they jumped to the next tree and she slipped and almost ended up in a warg's mouth. "You alright" he looked at Ruby's frightened gaze as she looked at the wargs and nodded.

He knew Ruby was scared, especially after the dream she told him about. Thorin grabbed Ruby closed and kissed the top of her head.

"I won't let anything hurt you" Thorin said as they stood in the tree that was hanging off the cliff with everyone else.

"I know" Ruby said as she saw a flaming pinecone fly past her head and saw the ground was ablaze and she smiled "He can't get to us"

Thorin looked over at Azog and saw him with a smile on his smug white orc face. Suddenly a crack was heard and the tree began to move and fall. Ruby lost grip on Thorin as they fell and fell towards the fire and Ruby let out a yell as she fell to the ground on top of one warg that hadn't been burned yet.

"Ruby!" Bilbo yelled as they saw the warg turn on Ruby.

Ruby looked up at the warg and pulled out a small knife she had and smashed it into its eye and saw another run towards her but stopped when she saw Azog talk and point to her. His wicked grin did not sit well with Ruby at all. She quickly turned to run but was caught around the waist in a mouth of a warg and she cried out as she felt its teeth bury themselves in her. No cry came from her lips just a silent scream.

Thorin was still hanging on to the tree for dear life and he watched the warg with Ruby nestled in its mouth. He then looked around and saw everyone was holding on, helpless to help their friend who was going to die at the hands of Azog.

Azog laughed as the warg shook Ruby and she let out a straggled cry. Thorin had enough, he pulled himself from the tree and drew his sword as he ran towards the warg who held Ruby. The warg violently threw Ruby on a rock where she laid in pain as Thorin killed it. His sites then turned to Azog. Ruby looked on in horror as Azog's warg went and knocked down Thorin. Ruby watched as Thorin was no match for the Pale Orc. Soon Azog's warg had Thorin in his jaws and bit down on Thorin causing him to cry out.

"Thorin!" Ruby yelled as she struggled to get up and crawled over to where Thorin was thrown on a rock. Once she reached him she saw another orc come over and Ruby threw a rock at him causing her to be hit and flung backwards towards the edge of the cliff where she hung on to the edge for her life. "No Thorin!" she saw the orc was going to chop off his head.

Bilbo appeared out of nowhere and tackled the orc from Thorin. Ruby tried to pull herself up and saw some other dwarfs come towards Bilbo and fight the Orcs. Ruby was losing strength in her arms and saw an orc coming over towards her. Her body froze as she saw him bring down his sword and she had no choice but to let go.

Ruby couldn't even let a scream out as she fell. She closed her eyes and she hit something soft and she opened her eyes. She was on the back of an eagle, she let out the breath she was holding and held on to the eagle. Ruby looked around and saw everyone was on an eagle and she saw one carrying Thorin in its claws and noticed that he wasn't awake.

"Thorin!" Kili yelled at him and Fili sat on-top an eagle and their shout went unanswered.

Ruby looked around and saw they were soaring far in the skies away from the Pale Orc. She wasn't sure where they were going but at the moment she didn't care as long as they were away from the Orcs and wargs, where they could rest in peace for a few moments. After what seemed like days the eagles began to drop them off on a high rock. Thorin was the frist to be gently set down followed by Gandalf and soon everyone was off the eagles and Ruby watched as they flew off before heading over to Thorin where Gandalf was.

"Thorin" Gandalf said and noticed that he didn't move or respond so he closed his eyes and put a hand over Thorin and soon Thorin opened his eyes.

"The Halfling" Thorin said as Gandalf smiled.

"Bilbo is here and quiet safe" Gandalf said

Dwalin and Balin helped Thorin up as his eyes set on Bilbo.

"You, what were you doing" Thorin said and Bilbo's face dropped as Thorin took a step towards him "You nearly got yourself killed, Did I not say you would be a burden. You would not survive in the wild and you have no place amongst us" Everyone stood quiet for a moment and looked at what Thorin was going to do next "I have never been so wrong in all my life" Thorin then leaned forward and hugged Bilbo.

Ruby let a smile pass her lips as she saw Thorin hugging her cousin. They were going to be alright, she knew it.

"Look" Gloin said as they all looked and saw the Lonely Mountain and they then noticed a small bird fly next to them towards the mountain.

"A raven" Oin said and Ruby shook her head.

"That is a thrush" Ruby said as they all looked towards the mountain.

"We will take it as a good sign" Thorin said and then turned towards Ruby and saw dried blood on her coat and he walked over to her he momentarily forgot about her and he felt horrible about it "You alright" he then held her at arm's length and examined her face and hands.

"I am fine" Ruby said with a smile.

"I should have never let them get to you" Thorin said as he pulled Ruby close "I am sorry"

"It's alright Thorin" Ruby said when he pulled back and gentled stroked his cheek "I am still here, and we are close to the lonely mountain, I think the worst is behind us"

Thorin gave Ruby a soft smile before kissing her on the lips and they heard a small cheer behind them and they both turned after they pulled away looking at everyone else. The sun was starting to rise shining a golden hue across the landscape.

"We are going home" Thorin said and a cheer rang out between them all.


End file.
